Heartache
by DracoIsOurSexBomb
Summary: AU set in the muggle world in the 1700s. What if Astoria was an orphan, adopted by the Greengrasses? What if her mother and sister hated the ground she walked on? What if... the first ball she was finally allowed to attend was held by the Malfoys?
1. Sinister Sisters and Masquarde Masks

**Chapter 1- 'Sinister Sisters and Masquerade Masks'**

---Astoria—

Sometimes, I really wonder what I did to deserve this. Sure, living with the Greengrasses was definitely a luxury and Mr Vincent Greengrass and his son Jacob Greengrass were more than nice to me. But-

"Astoria! Get up, you useless pig, we're going to be late for the ball!" screeched Daphne. That would be my sister. She's not really my sister. See, I'm adopted into the Greengrass family. I never knew my original family. Most of the family seems to like me but not Daphne and Mrs Greengrass. Oh try as I may to get on their good side but they seemed intent on hating me. But though my efforts are fruitless, I will always try. In the family, Daphne seems to detest me most. She couldn't be angrier that I was invading her home.

"ASTORIA!!" shouted Mrs Greengrass.

"I'm coming mother!" I shouted back, though in a softer tone. I powdered my nose and looked myself in the mirror of the rosewood vanity table. I looked at those brown eyes which bore into mine. My eyes moved down to look at the reflection of my body. I wore a simple rose-pink and white dress. It had white lace beaded with pearls along the hem and sleeves. The dress had a low but modest neckline and it hugged my curves perfectly. On the whole, it was quite beautiful.

My eyes moved back up to my hair which was done up in a French twist with pearls weaved into it. I always thought my hair was dull, the colour of dirt it was; just plain brown, not like the Greengrass' beautiful honey blonde hair. I looked at the mask seated on the vanity. It was quite exquisite; a silver mask with intricate designs formed by the light pink glitter and pearls outlining the edge. It was a simple design but it spoke volumes. I was entranced as I watched the glitter and pearls reflect the light, throwing it across the room, causing the mask to sparkle. For a moment, it looked like there were diamonds on my mask instead of glitter.

"ASTORIA!!!!!!" shouted Mrs Greengrass and Daphne in harmony. They snapped me right out of my daze. I carefully pick up the mask with my silk gloved fingers and went down as fast as my white satin heels could take me. I dashed down the winding red carpeted marble stairs awkwardly. Slipping as I went. When I finally made it down the stairs, I was greeted with a startling sight.

Daphne looked beautiful. She was perfection head to toe. Her dress was deep purple satin, so dark it seemed to suck all the attention to her, with gold trimmings along the bodice and along the edge of her frock. The gown seemed to be encrusted in diamonds making her sparkle. When she moved the gown seemed to move with her; like water. Her bodice had a plunging neckline though it was not too low, just low enough to be tasteful. Around her neck she wore a purple choker with one solitary diamond. On her face, she wore a mask. Saying it was beautiful would be an understatement. It was magnificent. The colour was dark. I couldn't tell the exact colour. It was black but it was blue, it was purple but not quite. I finally settled for royal purple. It was lightly dusted with gold. Golden lines and curves ran across the mask like vines. It started from the bottom and ended at the top where a large glinting pearl was embedded. Several purple feathers completed the mask. It added a gentle touch to the fierce and daring but beautiful features. My eyes moved up to her hair. The honey blonde curls were held in an elaborate knot on top of her head by a simple but breathtaking diamond clip. Two curled tendrils of hair escaped down her neck to complete perfectly coifed hair. Her complete look from her hair down to her shoes left me jaw slacken and breathless. She looked like the angel of the night, her pale skin a lovely contrast to her dark outfit.

"What took you so long? Get in the carriage!" she snapped. This sent reality crashing back; she may look like an angel but she was anything but.

"You look beautiful" said Jacob and Mr Greengrass in sync. Mrs Greengrass and Daphne glared at them. I gently thanked them with a curtsy. We exited the ten foot long mahogany carved doors into the cold night. And waiting on the gravel drive were four Palomino horses with their chestnut fur brushed to glisten. A footman held open the door of the dark wood carriage.

The Greengrasses took this carriage to fancy events much like this one. Mrs Greengrass and Daphne were first in the carriage. I waited for Mr Greengrass and Jacob to get in first but they motioned me to get in first. That was strange. Usually the whole family got in before I did. I carefully made my way into the carriage, sitting opposite Daphne and Mrs Greengrass on the red satin cushioned seat. Mr Greengrass went to sit next to Mrs Greengrass and Jacob sat next to me.

The horses neighed and the sound of hooves clicking against the ground and the wheels of the carriage squeaking could be heard. We were on our way to the Malfoy's Masquerade Ball held at their mansion, Malfoy Manor.

---Draco---

I looked at the full length mirror framed in intricately carved, gold-painted wood. I brushed my already immaculate robe sleeves and fidgeted with my cuffs. I wore a satin ebony robe over my silver waistcoat and stark white shirt, a pair of tailored inky black pants and a white bow tie. I smoothed back my platinum hair. My eyes swept over my reflection.

I turned my head a fraction and looked at my mask on the nearby table. It was silver with obsidian lines which seemed to slither across the mask like snakes to from patterns and to finish off the design there were onyx stones set around the eyes and edges. I would wear it tonight at the masquerade ball. I've always hated balls; having to dance with every girl in the room and mindless banter about nothing in particular.

"Draco! Draco, darling." a nearby voice called. My head automatically turned to the direction of the source of the voice; my door.

"I'm in here, mother." I called back. I turned back to my reflection and look at my stormy grey eyes. Behind me, I could hear a door click open and soft footsteps across my carpeted bedroom floor.

A feminine face of a lady appeared next to mine in the mirror. Her pale blonde hair pulled up elaborately, held together by single diamond encrusted gold barrette.

"Dearest, you look very handsome. All the ladies will be waiting to get their dance with you, I'm sure." grinned mother. I rolled my eyes. She was being biased as usual. But one must admit, I did look rather dashing. I grinned at my reflection as well.

"Be down in about 5 minutes, our guests are going to arrive soon." reminded mother with a tap of her finger on my nose and a kiss on my cheek. Out of habit from when I was younger, I wiped at my cheek and turned around to watch her leave the room. She pointed at the mahogany grandfather clock and looked at me sternly, shutting the door softly.

I pivoted to scrutinize my reflection for any sign of a crease or strain in the image in the mirror. When I was satisfied that everything was flawless, I wandered around the room looking for something to do. Semi-consciously, I stopped in front of the window and gazed out into the drive.

Carriages were swamping in and the hum of excitement was contagious. Suddenly inspired, I straightened my back, pulled at my robe and strolled to the table where my mask lay. With one last look around the room, I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, a review! Here's chapter 2 ******

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the plot, yadiyada, it's all JKR's**

**Chapter 2- 'Treat them like the dirt beneath your shoes'**

---Astoria---

I've always loved spring nights. I stuck my head out of the window and listened to the wind lightly rustle the leaves of the oak trees overhead. I savored the wind caressing my skin as I looked across field of flowers, disappearing into the horizon as the fragrant scent of lavenders wafted into our carriage. I looked up at the sky. I always imagined the sunset was God's masterpiece. Only God could create such beauty. The sky was His canvas. As of right now, the sky was a warm pool of crimson and gold; a glorious sunset. For a moment, I felt that life wasn't so bad. But the sky had turned dark and ominous, the sunset was over. Reality hit me again; this time right in the gut.

"And remember, Daphne, when attracting a boy, you must NOT under any circumstances talk to him; you must ignore him", Mrs Greengrass lectured.

"Yeah, and act like he's the dirt beneath your shoes", Jacob added sarcastically.

"Very good Jacob! Only then will he be attracted to you" Mrs Greengrass continued, completely missing the fact that Jacob was being sarcastic.

I watched as Daphne nodded seriously. I resisted the impulse to snort at the stupidity of it all. What a load of crap… 'Only then will you be attracted to my GREAT AUNT Fanny.'

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" I heard Jacob ask me softly. I replied with a questioning glance as he continued, "I mean this is your first ball…"

Oh, that. "Yeah, I'm alright", I mumbled, wondering why he was asking me this. He smiled comfortingly and put his arm around my shoulders. At the moment, I saw Daphne glare at me. Sighing, I looked out of the window once again to admire nature's beauty.

Suddenly, the carriage came to an abrupt stop and I almost fell face-first into Mrs Greengrass. Thankfully, luck was on my side and Jacob caught my arm just in time.

With Jacob's arm still around me, I cautiously stepped out of the carriage. Apparently, I was not cautious enough.

"Watch where you're going, you ungrateful, mindless little cow!" snapped Daphne as I accidentally stepped on her foot.

For the first time since we entered the carriage, I felt Mrs Greengrass's eyes on me.

"Astoria, I hope you understand that the Malfoy's are a very rich and powerful family. Under no means will you embarrass me in front of them with your inelegance. You must remember to walk with grace and poise; none of this clumsiness and tom foolery!" she commanded sternly.

I nodded quickly, not wanting to upset her. It took Mr Greengrass loads of persuasion to finally convince Mrs Greengrass to let me come to this ball and I did not want to ruin it.

I looked up at the house, expecting to see a large mansion much like ours but no, this was too big to be a mansion…it was a- a castle. My breath caught in my throat as I let my eyes roam around the exterior of the castle. The ancient but well kept walls were an indescribable colour, like beige, cream, white and brown all mixed into one. I followed the walls up at least five floors and my eyes settled on the melancholy grey roof.

"Astoria, come on, let's go in", Jacob ushered gently, waking me from my trance. He once again put his arm around mine and led me into the castle. I gazed in awe at the marble stairs polished to perfection. Our huge mansion looked like a mere little hut compared to this. With one last look at the beautiful cupid's fountain in the middle of the courtyard, I nervously stepped into the castle. I felt Jacob squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"Wait, Astoria", I looked up to see a malicious grin spread across Daphne's face. What did she want now? "I left my purse inside the carriage, could you please be a dear and fetch it for me?" She asked with an obviously false smile. Sighing, I shrugged my hand out of Jacob's firm grasp and made my way back to the carriage.

--Draco--

As soon as I came down the stairs to the ballroom, a gaggle of ladies, some which I was sure weren't ladies, were waiting at the stairs for me to dance with them. I sighed inwardly. Why had God condemned me to such a punishment? When I reached the group of ladies… and a few men, I held my hand out at random, not really caring or looking at whom I had picked, hoping to get this over as soon as possible.

I twirled her to the floor as the orchestra we had hired began playing a new song. Finally, I glanced down at the woman's face, flinching when I did. Bad choice, I scolded myself. She looked awful; like a dwarf…actually a goblin would be better suited. She was short and stubby; I almost had to bend down to take her meaty, sweaty hands. What was worse was that she smelt like she hadn't bathed in a week…or a month for that matter. I was discreetly breathing though my mouth. Her mask did not hide much of her hideous face and I could spy a wart on her forehead. Oh why did I have to suffer from such torture?

I thanked my lucky stars when the music had faded. But, alas more women crowded around me and I held out my hand again. The music started and I danced with her.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass." she said in a sickly sweet voice. I looked down at her. She did not look too bad. On the contrary, she was actually quite pretty. Her crystalline blue eyes sparkled under the chandelier that hung overhead and her honey blonde hair glinted in the light.

"Draco Malfoy" I replied in a slightly stunned and hushed voice. She smiled at me.

Astoria---

Where was that damned purse? I had searched the grounds for the stables for almost half an hour and when I finally found the carriage; the purse was no where to be seen. I searched under the red silk pillows, under the cushions, on the floor and every nook and cranny in the carriage and outside too. It was no where to be seen. Sighing in defeat I flopped onto the step of the carriage with my head rested in my hand.

Daphne was going to murder me when I got back. Slumped in defeat I walked back to the castle entrance. After my long, cold and tiring walk to the castle, I saw that there were no carriages arriving anymore. Puzzled, I asked the doorman at the entrance why there were no carriages arriving.

"The Ball has started an hour ago, Miss." he replied incredulously. I was extremely late for the ball. I asked where the Ball room was and he pointed to the left stairs. I thanked him as I ran up the stairs.

Draco--

After about fifteen dances, my feet had started aching with pain. I was about to search for a place to hide when I heard a gasp run through the crowd. I reflexively turned around to find of the source of their surprise. For a second I couldn't breathe but for a second that didn't matter to me. All that matter was that angelic lady at the top of the red carpeted stairs.

She wore a silver and rose dress which brought out her flawless, creamy skin making her glisten. Her chocolate curls was pulled up in a simple twist with pearls weaved though it; a few stray curls tumbling down her long, elegant neck. She wore a silver mask dusted in light pink glitter. Childishly, I took satisfaction in the fact that we both wore silver. She floated down the stairs gracefully, her dress swirling around her.

I stared as my legs carried me to her. I was in a trance. I didn't and couldn't take my eyes off her; I feared that the moment I lost sight of her, she would vanish and I would never see her again. Her pink lips curved up in a smile and I felt a warm feeling run through me. It was strange; I felt like I could stare at her forever and be eternally happy. I held out my hand in a silent request. I continued to gaze at her face, as I felt her dainty gloved hand slip into mine.


	3. Purses and Dancing

**A/N: Ahhhh, omg, three more reviews –spaz- You've gotta forgive me, I'm new to this fanfic thing. Anyway, this means SO MUCH to us. DietcokeAnnika and , you both literally made our day. In fact, I think I'm gonna update right now…is updating twice in a day too much? Haha**

**Love, DracoIsOurSexBomb**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, we don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does..blah blah..**

**Chapter 3- 'Purses and Dancing'**

--Astoria—

Clutching at my hair in frustration I pushed open the twentieth door—ok fine, not the twentieth but honestly, how big was this place? I had climbed at least five flights of stairs and I still could not find the ballroom.

'This is the last one. If they're not here, I'll give up', I grumbled to myself as I pushed open the large ebony door. Immediately, I felt wave of cool air and comforting music wash over me. Finally, I had reached.

As soon as I stepped foot into the huge ballroom, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I could even hear a couple audible gasps. Did I look that bad? Did they not approve of me? I smoothed out my skirt nervously and searched the crowd for a familiar face.

I stood on tiptoe hoping to catch sight of Jacob's friendly hazel eyes but I could feel someone else's eyes burning into my back.

I spun around quickly only to find a pair of cold grey eyes locked onto my own. No, not grey, blue; a stunning mixture of grey and blue. Like molten silver flecked with shards of blue ice or a stormy sea and a clear blue sky. Most people tell me I have a knack for reading people's eyes.

I tried to read his eyes but it was immensely hard. He kept his eyes neutral; his emotions locked up. I continued to gaze into his eyes curiously. They were harsh yet gentle, bold and fierce, yet soft and sensitive, but there some something deeper than that; something I couldn't figure out.

I tore my gaze away from his eyes and studied his face. His white blond hair was slicked back attractively, with what looked like a lot of gel. Though his mask partially hid his face, she could still make out his strong features. My eyes trailed down his slim, pointed nose and came to rest upon his thin but well-defined lips. I frowned as the ends curved up in a well-practiced smirk.

Tentatively, I took his offered arm and let him lead me to the dance floor.

---Draco---

"I don't know how to dance" came a soft whisper behind me.

I turned around astonished, though my expression remained neutral. Most people knew how to dance.

"It's alright, I'll teach you." I said. I was curious about the beautiful young lady with me. I had never seen her in any of the previous balls. "What's your name?" I gently asked her.

"A-A-Astoria Greengrass" she mumbled quietly. Greengrass? The name sounded vaguely familiar. I remembered the blonde girl I had danced with earlier. Suddenly, it dawned upon me, the Greengrass's were friends of the family and we had met them on several occasions. "I thought the Greengrass' only had two kids", I said rather rudely, unable to stop myself.

Her cheeks gained a pink tinge. "Sorry, I mumbled, smacking myself in the head, "I didn't mean to I just thought--"

"It's ok" she said, without explaining any further, "So you were going to teach me how to dance?" she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

I took her hand and gently rested it on my shoulder before putting my hand on her slim waist. She was so perfect, I was afraid with one incorrect move of my hand, she would break. I twirled her to the centre of the room. "First, I want you to--"

---Astoria---

I had never had this much fun in my life. My eyes shined with excitement. I never knew it was this easy to dance. My partner was a great teacher. While dancing we talked about anything and everything. We had a lot in common actually, we were both fond of horses, we both liked the colour silver, we both played the piano…the list pretty much goes on and on.

"You know, I never asked your name", I said, after he twirled me for the umpteenth time.

He smirked. "Draco Malfoy"

"Excuse me", an all too familiar voice cut in, "May I please have a moment with you Astoria?"

She grabbed my dress and dragged me off the floor, but not before smiling flirtatiously at Draco.

I knew this evening was too good to be true. She shoved me into a large, but unfurnished room.

"Where is my purse?" she demanded in a dangerously sweet voice

"I-I-I c-couldn't find it. I searched for an hour but it was n-no where" I stuttered

"LIAR!" She screamed raising her hand to slap me. I winced as her hand collided with my cheek, tears threatening to fall. Why did she hate me so much?

"I DO NOT want you back in this party until you have my purse? UNDERSTAND

"y-yes" I said quickly, pushing the door open and running out of the room.

--Draco—

Draco

My eyes followed the two as they went up the stairs. Curious as to what they were up to, I followed them. For 5 minutes I continued to walk behind them, I refused to admit that I was sneaking I was merely following them without them knowing. The two suddenly stopped at a room and went inside. I walked to the door and pressed my ear against the wood separating me from them.

"LIAR" I didn't need to strain my ears, I could easily hear through the thick, solid teak. It was followed by a loud smack to which I winced. "I do not want you back in this party until you have my purse. UNDERSTAND?". I strained my ears for the soft, defeated reply. "Yes".

Footsteps sounded from the room and I hid in the pillar nearby. First came Daphne Greengrass who stomped off to the party. I waited for her to come out. I waited and waited. But she didn't come out. I was about to go into the room to see what had happened when she came out of the room. Her hair in a disarray and her mask was taken off and now held in her small hand. Her other small hand wiped at the wet trails her crystal clear tears had made. I could see a red hand print which marred the flawless skin of her cheek as she walked by.

---Astoria---

As I was told to, I walked defeated to the carriage. I looked under the carriage, in the carriage, on the carriage, heck I even search the area within a five meter radius of the carriage. After an hour of fruitless searching, I gently placed my mask beside me. I lay down for a rest on the grass under an oak tree; a small distance away from carriage.

I closed my eyes while I breathed the fresh air and welcomed the cool night air as it soothed my stinging cheek. I opened my eyes and looked though the canopy of green leaves at the stars above. I shivered as I felt a particularly cool gust of wind blow past me. I felt cold and I started to get goose bumps but I was content to lay there and just stare at the midnight sky.

A twig snapped nearby, on instinct I sat up and scanned the area around me looking for any trace of movement. There came a rustle behind a nearby bush, I held my breath in anticipation. The rustling became more insistent, I almost screamed when... A white fluffy creature hopped out. It looked at me with its cute little eyes, wiggled its pink button nose and hopped off. I giggled at my stupidity. It was just a rabbit.

"You silly little girl!" I heard a deep, masculine voice behind me

I screamed in surprise. I turned around, clutching my heart. I was relieved to see it was only Draco. He was wearing his annoying smirk. I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

"Are you OK?" his deep, velvet voice asked cautiously. I frowned at his question. Did he know? Of course not, how could he?

"'Never been better. Why do you ask?" He looked into my eyes as if searching for the truth in them. "It's nothing. "

I just looked back up at the sky in reply.


	4. Peasants, Manure and a Fight

**A/N:**** Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I know we haven't updated in quite a long time. Anyway, here is a long chapter…well, it's longer than the usual ones anyway.., thank you SO MUCH, EVERYONE who reviewed it meant the world to us. This chapter is dedicated to iamnotahufflepuff because she actually reviewed three times. Thanks again everyone…ok I'm gonna stop saying thanks…here's the fourth chapt! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other attractive character for that matter. It all belongs to JRK…except Jacob, he's ours :D**

-~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4: 'Peasants, Manure and a Fight'**

---Astoria--

I wonder how it came to this. I was sitting against the oak tree and Draco was standing, leaning against the same tree. We stared up through the canopy of leaves at the sky. We didn't speak to each other but the atmosphere was comfortable. I noticed with a smile that the full moon was just like him; it was beautiful, commanded attention, but was so far away. I looked up at him. "Why don't you sit down?" I said.

"It's filthy down there. Only peasants sit on the floor." He sneered.

"Does that mean I'm a peasant?" I asked in an angry tone.

"No. It's just people like us shouldn't sit on the ground where it's filthy." He scoffed.

"That's not true. Everyone's equal! Like how men and women should be equals! Men think themselves superior over women. Men are smarter than women. Men are stronger than women. Men are better than women. But that's not true!" I affirmed.

"Whatever you say sweetheart", I heard him snicker.

Ugh and I was actually starting to like the git. I shivered again as an unpleasant blast of wind whipped my face which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Draco.

He slipped out of his jacket and held it out to me.

"Are you sure you want to give your nice, _clean_ jacket to a peasant like me?" I said, mirroring his smirk.

"Just take it." he said, looking away. If I didn't know better, I would say that he was actually embarrassed.

But really…Draco Malfoy? Being embarrassed? It was ludicrous.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it." I took the jacket from his hand. He walked behind me and helped me put the jacket on. And that's when he came…

---Jacob---

Where could she have gone? I wanted at least one dance with her. I've been searching for her for three hours straight. Last time I saw was when Daphne dragged her somewhere. I sighed in exasperation. How could I be so stupid? Daphne knows where she is.

I waltzed over to Daphne who was currently enjoying the attention from about ten boys or so.

"Seen Astoria lately, sis?" I asked as I casually hit the head of a boy kissing my sister's hand, shooting him a warning glare.

"Honestly Jacob. Why do you think me, of all people, would know or care where she is?" she sniffed in disdain and continued to flirt with all ten of the boys at once.

"Alright, all of you! KEEP YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" I boomed.

She glared at me in annoyance.

"If you really want to know where she is, she's probably off with some boy in one of the thousand rooms in this mansion." She sneered.

"Daphne, Jacob! Come come, we have to go now." Called father

"But I haven't found Astoria yet!" I protested.

"God, Jacob! Why do you care about her so much? If you really want to know, she went to look for something she lost nearby the carriage. Can we go now?" Daphne sighed.

Since all her admirers were gone now she had no interest in staying.

We thanked our hosts and walked to the entrance to wait for our carriage. When our carriage arrived and there was no sign of Astoria, I commanded the coachman take us to the stables. Mother and Daphne weren't keen on the continued search of Astoria but luckily Father was on my side.

We arrived at the stables shortly and I jumped out of the carriage and started calling out Astoria's name in hopes of her hearing me.

---Daphne--

I glared at Jacob as he and father left to search for Astoria. She wasn't that special. Why did they like her so much? Come to think of it, father always paid more attention to her than me.

Suddenly realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Astoria probably was at the stables still looking for the purse. Once Jacob and father got to her she would tell them about how I sent her to fetch my purse. There was one small problem. There was no purse! …And I am sure Jacob knew I left my purse at home. I had to get there quick before they realize what had happened between Astoria and I.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I lifted my skirts and ran after them.

"Jacob! Jacob! Let me help you look for her!" I called after him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Because I want to get home faster"

Thankfully, Jacob believed seemed to believe that and let me follow them.

"She might be in that orchard there" Suggested Jacob.

This was my chance, I thought. "I'll go look for her there, you two continue searching." I tried to hide the desperation in my voice. I had to find Astoria before them.

I walked over to the fence which separated me from the orchard.

Did I actually have to climb over this? I quickly scanned the rest of the fence for a door.

"Aha" I smiled in victory. There it was, on the opposite side of the fence.

Quickly but carefully, I made my way to the door. I tried pushing it but it wouldn't budge. Damn it. The door was locked. The only way into the orchard now was to climb over the fence.

I lifted my skirts and swung my left leg over the fence, trying to slowly ease myself over.

I had almost made it halfway down when my heel caught the fence and I fell face first into a pile of wet sticky mud.

"Shit."

I got up quickly but immediately fell down again. My heel had broken off when it got caught in the fence.

I heard Jacob laughing behind me.

I whipped my head around and shot daggers at him.

I got up and walked away with as much dignity and grace as I could muster and waddled into the orchard.

I couldn't believe I was walking though this swamp just to find that cow. My good dress was muddy, my shoes were broken and I had mud all over my face!

I continued my ramblings, not really paying attention to where I was going…

"UGH" I screamed in annoyance. Not again. I had tripped over a rock and this time I fell head first into a pile of MANURE.

I used my clean hand to wipe the compost off my face. Today just wasn't my day.

"NO SHE DOESN'T NEED _YOUR_ COAT! SHE HAS MINE!"

'Jacob?' I thought. He was here? I quickly got up and ran towards his voice. There they were; Jacob, Father, Astoria and…Draco? I walked closer to get a better look.

---Jacob---

We had searched the grounds for at least half an hour and Astoria was still no where to be found. The only are we had yet to cover was the orchard.

"Father, I think we should look for Astoria in the orchard. Daphne is taking an awfully long time" I reasoned, "Alright." We ventured to the orchard and I easily unlocked the bolt to the gate. I would have told Daphne this but she didn't ask so… Anyway. I unlocked the bolt and we journeyed through the orchard.

We searched around every tree and under every rock until... I heard her. Her beautiful, sweet voice was music to my ears. Without another thought, I rushed to her. I wondered what she was doing here. Maybe she got lost? And I would be saving her. In my mind's eye, I envisioned her running gracefully into my arms as she thanked me and peppered little kisses on my face. Then she would confess her secret feelings for me and we would get married and live happily ever after. My dream and my heart were torn into pieces when I saw her.

Malfoy was hugging her! She was mine. I knew her longer; he had no right to her. I should be the one hugging her. Not HIM! My eyes burned with rage as I continued to watch. I marched straight up to him and pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing with her?" I roared.

"Jacob! He wasn't doing anything Jacob, just lending me his coat because it's chilly out here." Astoria soothed. I calmed down a tiny bit but I continued to glare at Malfoy.

"Yes, Jacob. I was only lending her my coat. What do you think I was doing?" Draco drawled. I balled up my fist and was about to punch his pointy, little face when Father put a hand on my shoulder, silently telling me it was a bad idea. I let my hand fall to my side but keep it balled up. Malfoy started to move to Astoria holding up his coat with the intention of putting HIS coat on her. But if he thought I would let him do that. He was sadly mistaken. I quickly shrugged off my coat and put it around her.

"No. I must insist, Jacob. I can't have any of my guests getting cold now can I? "He motioned to take off my coat and put his coat on Astoria instead.

"She has my coat now. She won't be cold".

"But you will."

"I'm absolutely fine." He heeded no attention to my protest. He replaced my coat with his.

"NO! SHE DOESN'T NEED _YOUR_ COAT! SHE HAS MINE!" I tried to snatch my coat out of his hands but he refused to let go and a game of tug and war started to break out.

"It's alright! I don't need a c-", Astoria broke off mid- sentence. There was a rustle behind the bush. And out came...

…Daphne. In all her stinky, muddy glory. Her face was muddy, her dress was torn and almost completely brown and she produced a horrible odor. I held my breath. What was that? It smelled like MANURE. I knew she'd crack her nut eventually the direction she was heading.

"What on EARTH is going on here?" Daphne shrieked as her eyes scrutinized the scene. I followed her eyes. First they landed on Malfoy and me as we were frozen mid tug on my coat. Her eyes moved to Father, who was standing in a corner looking amused. And lastly to Astoria, I watched her eyes widen as she stared at the pin with the Malfoy Crest which was attached to the jacket Astoria was wearing.

There was an awkward silence. Eventually, Father broke the silence. "I think we should get going now" he suggested.

We nodded and walked back to the carriage. Mother rushed out of the carriage and ran straight to Daphne; Typical.

"What happened, dear?" as she flustered over Daphne's stinky, muddy face and clothes.

"Ask her!" she snarled and pointed at Astoria.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Mother screamed at Astoria. I was about to speak in Astoria's defense but Malfoy bet me to it.

"Mrs Greengrass, if I may, Astoria hasn't done anything. She's been with me the whole night." Oh dear… wrong thing to say.

"Oh, thank you, Draco for informing me." She smiled but when she turned to Astoria…Well let's just say, if looks could kill… Astoria would be rolling in her grave with pain. I swear my mother had it in for her.

"Well, we must say our good byes now. It was a fantastic party, Draco. We had a spectacular time but we must leave now. Thank you for inviting us" said Father. He somehow managed to say these words without the slightest sign of emotion or earnest. Sometimes I wondered if he had any emotion at all. He was always so cold.

"Not at all sir, Good night" replied Malfoy in his usual drawl and neutral face. Boy, did I want to slap that idiot's face! Mother, Father and Daphne got in the carriage first. I waited for Astoria to go in first.

"Here's your coat. Thank you for lending it to me." She handed Malfoy the coat with a smile; MY smile. That smile was meant for ME.

"You're very welcome" the dirty little weasel replied with a stupid smile on his stupid face. I was so caught up in my mind insulting Malfoy. I didn't notice him hold Astoria's hand to help her get on the carriage. I took her another hand and snapped at Malfoy. "It's alright. I've got her." He didn't listen of course and helped Astoria up none the less. I saw Daphne glare at Astoria in the carriage.

Once Astoria was safely in the carriage, I rounded up on Malfoy. I sent him a glare, got in the carriage and slammed the door. I made sure he was watching as I sat closely next to Astoria and smirked at him. As the carriage travelled down the path, I looked out the window to see his face go green with envy but I found he was… waving? I turned my head to Astoria and found her waving as well. Great. Just peachy.

-~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: ****well there it is. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and let us know!**

**Xoxo, DracoIsOurSexBomb. :D**

**Ok, I just realized I totally overuse the grinning smiles, can't help it because all your reviews make me so happy :) -- Look a normal smiley!**

**5:) -- and this is an Elvis smiley**


	5. Reflection, Redemption and an Invitation

**A/N: **We are SO SO SO SO SO SO, incredibly sorry we haven't been updating. It just that school has started now (we're freshmen woohoo) and the work is a heck load harder than it was last year. With all the homework we've been getting we didn't have time to update…but now we have English split into literature and creative writing… in my creative writing, the teacher pretty much lets us do whatever we want...so guess what I've been writing?...Yup, we've already finished up to chapter 9 so expect the updates much more quickly from now on. Once, again, we are terribly sorry we've not had time to update…well, hope this chapter was worth the wait…

**Disclaimer:** omg, we sooooooo own Harry Potter…NOT! JK's the mastermind, we don't own anything except Jacob mwahaha :D

**Chapter 5: 'Reflection, Redemption and…an Invitation?**

--Draco---

I walked back home with a smile on my face. I didn't love Astoria... But I did like her. She wasn't like any of the other girls. Other girls usually throw themselves at me. But she didn't. Most other girls were less than intelligent as well. Actually, to be honest, they were brainless idiots whereas Astoria was smart. She spoke her mind. She was independent. She was--

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU BY THE EAR!!" shrieked Mother. Uh oh…Trouble.

"Yes, Mother." I called back. I slumped over to her. I was in for it now.

She grabbed me by the ear once I reached her. I yelped in pain. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THE PARTY ENDED TWO HOURS AGO!"

"Mother! I'm an adult now. This is childish." I whined while I struggled to break my ear free of her hand.

"'I'm an adult now' your aunt Bellatrix's tea cosy! You are in my house and you will do as I SAY! NOW GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU FREEZE YOURSELF TO DEATH!" and she pushed me inside, sat me in the couch in front of the fire and wrapped a blanket around me. She walked off to tell the butler to get me a cup of tea with one spoon of honey in it. She walked back and stood in front of me with an intimidating look. "EXPLAIN!" She said the word with such force; I was sure she would bite my head off, son or not, if I didn't reply.

I heaved a sigh. "Well, I met this girl-"

"Oh, Draco! Really? Imagine that! My son is in love! You must tell me all about her!" she started going on. I was about to tell her I wasn't in love with her but- "What's her name? We'll invite her to lunch tomorrow."

"But mother-" I started.

"No buts. What is her name?" she gave a look at told me there was no room for argument.

"Astoria Greengrass", I sighed.

"The Greengrasses? I'm quite close to them. I'll send them a letter now about lunch. Good night, Draco." With that she kissed me on the cheek and practically skipped away.

Well… I was off the hook.

I walked up stairs to my room. I didn't bother waiting for the tea. I changed and flopped down into bed and went to sleep with dreams of a certain someone.

~Astoria~

I came back that evening and went straight to my room. I changed out of my gown and laid it carefully on the table near my wardrobe. I retrieved my white, lace night gown and went to sit in front of the vanity. I examined my cheek. The hand print was pink now. It would go away tomorrow I was sure. It wasn't the first time this had happened. I let my hair fall freely down my back and proceeded to brush it.

There was a knock on the door. I set the brush down and went to go answer it.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I smiled at him. He was looking intensely at something on my face. I started to feel self conscious.

"What's that? Who hit you?" he asked with anger in his hazel eyes. Automatically my hand flew up to my cheek to hide it from his view. "Who hit you?" he repeated, this time firmer. "Was it Malfoy?" hate was evident in his voice.

"No. It's nothing. I just hit myself against a door. It's fine; A minor bruise." I hated lying to Jacob. He was my only friend in this place.

"You're a terrible liar, Astoria. Tell me. Who hit you?" he pressed.

"It's fine, Jacob. Really. It's nothing." I assured.

"NOTHING? What do you mean nothing? Someone hit you. It's not nothing to me!" he shouted. I was speechless. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. It would make things worse.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." I whispered.

He turned to look down the hall. I could watch the wheel in his mind working. "It was her, wasn't it? She hit you."

"No! It's not. Jacob, you've got it wrong." I cried in desperation. Even though Daphne didn't like me and treated me like dirt, I still loved her. She was my family. This was my only family. I didn't want to hurt her.

"And this isn't the first time." He didn't say as a question, he said it as a statement.

"Please. Please don't hurt her." I begged him in a mere whisper. My teary eyes tried to send him a plea.

"I won't hurt her. But I'll make sure this doesn't happen again. I won't let anyone hurt you." I looked up at his determined expression. He looked back at me with earnest in his eyes. With that he stalked off.

Forgetting about brushing my hair, I went to bed with a heavy heart. I didn't sleep until the early hours and when I did it was an uneasy sleep. It wasn't the sleep I longed for; the numb, dreamless sleep which didn't make you wake up and give you ages to go back to sleep only to be visited by the same dream. That night, a memory replayed over and over in my subconscious.

"Astoria go fetch me those daisies by the lake" commanded an eight year old Daphne. She went back to playing tea party with her numerous dolls.

"Yes, Daphne"

I reluctantly got up from the ground from where I was sitting to get her more flowers again. I walked over to the lake and crouched down to collect the flowerbed of daisies. I saw a duckling near the bank I was crouched at.

For a moment everything went black.

And the next thing I remember I was struggling in the water. I felt the cold water bit at my body. My clothes weighted me down. I put every ounce of energy I had in keeping my head underwater. But the cold and darkness enveloped me. I began to sink to the bottomless pit of darkness. Everything went black. But I kept on fighting, I pushed against the darkness. I was losing. A blurry figure was swimming to me. Was it an angel?

My last thoughts before I let darkness take me.

I woke up again with my head pulsing. Where was I?

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" a familiar voice screeched. I opened my heavy eye lids to look at Mrs Greengrass. Before I could reply, she screeched out again, "IF IT WASN'T FOR MY DAUGHTER, YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW IN THAT LAKE!"

I looked at Daphne who stood beside Mrs Greengrass. I willed my voice to work. "Thank you, Daphne. Thank you"

"Wake up. Wake up." A masculine voice whispered in my ear. "Please miss. Wake up. I have to make the bed." The voice turned high pitched and girly.

"Yes. Yes. Margaret." I left the comfort of my warm, soft bed and walked to the wardrobe to find something decent to wear to breakfast.

-----Daphne---

Breakfast was drab and boring as usual.

"Daphne! Daphne! Oh look! It's a letter, from Narcissa Malfoy!"

Now that peaked my interest.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Dear Mrs Greengrass,

I would like to invite you and your family to have lunch with my son and me at our mansion.

Yours,

Narcissa Malfoy."

Oh my goodness! Do you know what this means Daphne? The Malfoys doesn't invite just ANYBODY to lunch! This must be very important. 'With my son' it says. Do you know what this means? Did you not dance with Draco Malfoy at the ball? He loves you, child. Oh goodness. If you marry Draco Malfoy that means that you will be part of the Malfoy family! Do you know how wealthy they are? They're the richest in England!"

…Richest in England? Well that sounded like my type of thing. He is handsome. And he had the money. Buckets of it! All I had to do was wrap him around my little finger.

"Good morning, Father, Jacob, Mother, Daphne." Oh, great. Little Miss Goody-two-shoes is here. Praise the Lord! I glared at her as she took her accustomed place across the table from me, beside Jacob. He stood to pull out her chair for her. I rolled my eyes. What did he see in her anyway?

"Ah, Astoria. Good that you're here. We seem to be invited to the Malfoy's for lunch. I won't be there mind you, Lavinia."

Oh why did Father have to tell her about our lunch with the Malfoys?

"Why not, Vincent?" replied Mother.

"I do have a job, Lavinia." He said curtly as he stood. "Good day. Have fun at the lunch. Send my apologies to Mrs Malfoy and Draco." With that he went through the door.

---Draco---

"Draco! Draco!" I rolled over, jamming the pillow over my head to muffle the insistent calling. "DRACO!" I fell out of bed; I landed on the hard floor below.

"What?" I whined. As I clutched at my throbbing head, I glared at my mother.

"GET UP!! The Greengrasses are coming in an hour! I need you looking presentable. Now, wash your face and run a brush through that bird's nest you call your hair!" She shouted and shut the door with a slam.

I crawled back onto my nice, soft bed. I closed my eyes for a second. A frown formed on my forehead. The Greengrasses? Astoria? Astoria was coming in an hour! My eyes snapped open and I leapt out of bed. She's coming! She's coming! What do I do? What do I d-

'Draco! Get a hold of yourself.' My brain shouted at me. 'It's only a girl!'

"Yes. You're right, just a girl. A bloody brilliant girl who-" I shook my head. Great. Just great. I'm talking to myself now. What else is this girl going to do to me?


	6. Lunch At The Malfoys'

**A/N: **we are SO SO SO SO SO unbelievably sorry for the lack of updates. I guess it's just been a pretty busy few weeks, with excessive amounts of homework and whatnot. Anyway, to make up for that we have an EXTRA LONG chapter for you guys. We won't bore you any longer, scroll down for the update ;)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the characters from harry potter (as much as we wish we owned Draco)

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: 'Lunch at the Malfoy's'**

---Astoria---

I watched as Mrs Greengrass flustered over Daphne.

She was wearing a full length emerald green gown; something that in my opinion was way too formal for the occasion.

"What are you waiting for girl? Get ready, I expect you back in here in ten minutes!" Mrs Greengrass bellowed.

Ten minutes? I hurriedly climbed up the stairs and slammed shut my door. Wrenching open my rosewood wardrobe I scanned the contents for something presentable.

My eyes fell upon a simple cornflower blue sundress. I pulled the dress out, running my hand over the silky material.

The dress was held up by a single, delicate shoulder strap and an ivory band ran along the waist. The rest of the dress fell just above the knee in gentle ruffles.

"ASTORIA!"

Oh no. I quickly slipped into the dress. There was no time to do my hair. I glanced at my reflection, wincing. My hair looked like something akin to a birds' nest. No surprise there. I brushed it through several times getting rid of the tangles. When I was finally satisfied, I slipped into a pair of comfortable white heels and dashed down the stairs.

When I finally reached the bottom I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me. I locked eyes with Jacob. "What took you so long?" he whispered.

I opened my mouth to reply but quickly shut it when I saw Jacob hold a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't say a word or I'm certain mum's going to blow up."

I kept my mouth shut, and my eyes on the floor, not daring to look at Daphne or Mrs Greengrass.

"Come along Daphne, we mustn't keep the Malfoy's waiting" I heard Mrs Greengrass say before she and Daphne stomped out of the door.

I was about to go and follow them but

"Wait a second, your dress is unzipped" Jacob said. I couldn't quite place the tone in his voice.

Before I could tell him I must have forgotten in my hurry, I felt his hands on my back, zipping up my dress.

I stared at him shocked.

"Um, thanks…" I mumbled.

"No problem."

---Draco---

"Draco, you've got something on your cheek." She took out her handkerchief and started to attack my face with it.

"Mother! I can take care of myself!" I whined.

She smiled and started making little sniffing noises. Oh no. Here come the water works.

Just when I thought it, big fat teardrops trailed down her face.

"Mother. Don't cry." I said awkwardly.

I patted her on the shoulder as she pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace.

She cried, and cried and the waterworks turned into a full out rainstorm.

"I'm sorry, darling I've made your shirt wet", she gave a watery chuckle.

"Mother..." I mumbled. "I'm not going away, you know?"

"Madam, the Greengrasses have arrived". I was thankful for the interruption.

"Very well, bring them in Marvin", Mother's regal voice held a tone of excitement as she hastily wiped her tears with a silk handkerchief.

"Come on Draco, we don't want to keep our guests waiting" She winked, she bloody winked at me.

Who was this woman and what had she done with my mother?

I walked out of the door to the entrance hall with her.

"Lavinia! So nice to see you again!" She went over to give a hug and a peck on each cheek to Mrs Greengrass.

I scrutinized her features.

Her hair was blonde and adorned with so many jewels that her hair looked like it was infested with shiny insects. Her eyes were small and beady though I could make out- brown. Her way too red lips were pulled up in an obviously fake smile. She wore at least five gold necklaces and her dress was very over the top. The neckline was much too low. I cringed. Astoria obviously got her looks from her father.

"Draco!" I winced as a high-pitched giggle sounded from across the room.

I turned around to see it was none other than Daphne Greengrass.

She looked stunning but there was a problem.

She was a bit TOO stunning.

She waltzed up to me and the many jewels she wore almost blinded me. She wore a dress that looked too formal for a lunch.

"Daphne", I nodded back.

Before I knew it, she was clinging to my arm. "Thank you for inviting us to lunch, Draco."

"It was Mother. You should thank her." I replied, as I tried to pry her bejeweled hands off my arm.

The doors opened once more and in came Astoria and that bloody git.

Astoria looked beautiful. Not a demanding beauty like Daphne which made you stop and stare. But she had a natural beauty. A beauty that made you slow down and admire.

She wore a light blue sundress which fluttered around her. She didn't wear any make up but then again, she didn't need to. Her brown eyes sparked with life, her cheeks lightly flushed and her lips were a dark pink.

Her lips lifted into a small smile. I couldn't resist smiling back.

I looked at the foul creature next to her. He had the nerve to glare at _me._

I looked at his hand which rested on the small of Astoria's back. My eyes flashed with rage but before I could do anything to that grinning idiot-

"Ahh, Narcissa, I believe you have met my daughter Daphne" I heard an annoying screech, no doubt Mrs Greengrass. I turned my head towards them.

"…and my son Jacob", she continued. I watched in horror as that…_thing_, bent down and kissed my mothers hand.

"No, I don't believe we've met. What a beautiful young lady and what a charming young man." Mother smiled politely.

'_Charming young man_', I soliloquized, 'Was she delusional? That wasn't a man. That was a PIG slobbering over her hand.

I kept my thoughts to myself and trained my expression to remain neutral, even though I was itching to up heave my breakfast.

"And who might this enchanting young lady be?" asked mother as she noticed Astoria.

Astoria curtsied politely before replying in a sincere voice. "Astoria, Mrs Malfoy. Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home."

Mother smiled that rare, delighted smile.

I knew what that meant. She liked Astoria.

"You are welcome, dear child. Draco, why don't you show your little friends around the house? You children go have fun!" She practically pushed us out of the room.

---Narcissa---

I smiled after the children. Draco has certainly chosen well this time. She was definitely a break from the usual brainless blondes I have seen him with. And she was so sweet and polite.

"Would you care for a cup of tea while we wait for the children?" I politely offered Lavinia.

"Sure, sure", she muttered nonchalantly.

"Sugar?" I asked, gesturing to the teacup. She just waved her hand continuing to stare at the spot where Draco and Astoria were previously standing.

I smiled knowingly. "It seems my son has taken an interest in your daughter, Lavinia"

"Of course, I had always realized Draco and Daphne were meant to be together."

"No, no, I was not talking about Daphne. I was talking about Astoria. They truly are a match made in heaven, aren't they Lavinia?" I told her eagerly.

I watched as Lavinia's expressions changed rapidly; from delight, to shock, to horror and lastly despair. "A-A-Astoria?" She said, though stuttering, her voice was thick with anger, "Why her? What's wrong with Daphne?"

"Nothing, Lavinia, I understand you want Daphne to marry first as she is older, but I'm sure she will find her match someday. Haven't you seen the obvious attraction between Draco and Astoria? They're perfect for each other!" I told her gently.

Apparently, this was too much for her. She put on a smile that came out more like a grimace. "Please excuse me while I go to the powder room." With that she stormed out of the room. Why did she hate Astoria so much? She was after all her daughter.

---Jacob---

I kept my hand firmly on the small of Astoria's back. Who knows what that slimy snake would do? I burned holes into the back of his head.

"And this is the library." The idiot said with a flourish of his hand. Though I hated him, I had to admit that his home was quite impressive. He still was an arrogant prat of course. I watched in disgust as Daphne swooned over him. I had to spend the last twenty minutes listening to her say 'It's beautiful, Draco', 'Draco, your home is magnificent', 'Draco, you're so-'

Astoria moved further into the room. Usually Astoria just stayed at the door, not wanting to intrude. I followed her in. She moved towards one of the numerous shelves. Her eyes moved along the thousands of spines of the books. She stopped at one spine; she started to finger the words etched on it.

"Would you like to look at that book?" asked the git. He was awfully close to Astoria. I pulled her closer to me. His eyes flashed to mine; anger was evident in them. I smirked in response.

"Yes, please, if it's not a trouble to you." Astoria replied in a shy voice. Sometimes she was just so adorable.

"Of course it isn't" He took the book from the shelf. He glanced at the title and smiled amusingly and handed it to her. I didn't miss the fact that his hand was lingering on Astoria's after she had taken the book. Colour started to rise in Astoria's cheeks.

"Draco!" my sister called. I silently thanked her as Draco walked off to see her.

"Come on, Astoria." I mumbled. She silently nodded. "Let's go sit on that couch while we wait for them." I suggested.

We sat side-by-side on the couch. "So what book did you get?"

"It's just a fairytale book, childish really." She blushed.

"None sense. May I see?" She handed me the book. I looked at the chapter and smiled.

"Cinderella?"

"Yes. I know it's childish but I've loved this story ever since I was 5. The heroine is treated horribly but then she meets her Prince Charming and he makes everything alright. He makes her happy even if it is for a while, never loses hope in her and even when she's gone he searches for her. Because he believes somewhere she's there waiting for him..." She trailed off with a small smile and a distant look in her eyes.

"You'll find your Prince Charming, Astoria. And I promise you that I will help you find him." I vowed with a determined expression on my face.

"Thank you, Jacob. I'll always know you're there for me." She said as she patted my hand and gave me a dazzling smile. I glazed into her eyes trying to somehow convey to her that I was her Prince Charming. I would make everything alright. I would make her happy forever, never lose hope in her and when she was gone I would search high and low for her and-

"Ahem." I scowled at that irritatingly, pointed little face. "We're heading to the next room now."

Astoria got up and I reluctantly followed suit. Astoria quickly walked towards the shelf where she had gotten the book. "No, no. Astoria, please keep the book." He blocked her way.

"Thank you." She stared up into his pale, ugly face and smiled thankfully. Boy, did I hate this guy.

After touring a few more rooms, Malfoy led us to the dining room.

---Daphne---

The Malfoy Manor was beautiful. Everything was so expensive. I loved all the rooms. Well, maybe except for the Library. I've always hated Libraries. They were so drab and boring. Unlike Astoria who absolutely adores the library. Not surprising really. Astoria had a lot in common with the library. They were both boring and absolutely useless.

Draco opened the grand doors. The dining room was beautiful. I looked up at the golden chandelier, the crystal in the cabinets, the dark wood table, china, polished silverware and plates and plates of food.

"Children! Did you have fun? Oh please. Sit! Sit down." Mrs Malfoy said at the head of the table. Draco held out a chair next to Mother for me. I thanked him. "Astoria. Please, do sit next to me."

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs Malfoy. Thank you." The little tramp said with a little curtsey. Oh please! I could puke!

"Draco-" I turned to find I was talking to thin air. Draco was on the other side holding out the fat cow's chair for her. I glared at her as she sat in the chair and thanked him. Jacob sat down next to her and gave Draco a hostile look which Draco returned. I couldn't believe they were fighting over her. What did they see in her anyway?

"Draco, please! Sit down!"

"Yes, Mother." He came to sit down next to me. The butler and maid served bowls of mushroom soup.

"Thank you, Marvin, Fiona." Mrs Malfoy waved them away. She lifted her soup spoon. "Please" she gestured "tuck in." And as she commanded we did.

The soup was delicious. Once everyone had finished their soup, the butler and maid brought the appetizer. Oh yummy, my favourite, Escargot. I heard Draco chuckle. I looked up to find the source of his amusement; Astoria.

"It is Escargot, Astoria, a French delicacy. Please try it." Mrs Malfoy smiled reassuringly. Oh please! It was so obvious that Astoria was looking for attention. My hand clenched around the fork in my hand.

"Um… I'm not sure how, Mrs Malfoy." Astoria gave her a guilty look.

Mrs Malfoy, Draco and Jacob laughed. "Like this Astoria." Jacob showed her how to get the shell off of the snail.

"Ewww!"

A snail landed right in my hair. Draco and Jacob roared with laughter. Mrs Malfoy tried to suppress her laughter and covered her mouth with the napkin.

"Sorry Daphne. It sort of…slipped." She apologized. Sure she was sorry. That pig did it on purpose!

Mother looked at me. Don't make a scene. I breathed in and out deeply to calm myself. "It's alright, Astoria." I said sweetly. God, It killed me to say that.

After the main course, dessert was served. Apple pie with anglaise sauce seasoned with flaked almonds.

"I made this myself. I do hope you like it." Mrs Malfoy smiled. Everyone took a bite. "Well?"

"It's absolutely delicious, Mrs Malfoy. You must give me the recipe." I said with a winning smile. I didn't actually want the recipe, cooking was for servants. I needed to get on Mrs Malfoy's good side.

---Narcissa---

I smiled politely at Daphne. I knew she was lying to me. She didn't really want my recipe. I wondered what Astoria would say.

"Well, Astoria? How is it?" I turned to her.

"It's lovely, Mrs Malfoy. The apple pie is sweet but the cinnamon adds a bit of spice. The anglaise is very rich and creamy sweet but not too sweet", she answered. That was an honest response. I was starting to like this girl more and more.

"Impressive, Astoria. Do you cook by any chance?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Oh, and what can you cook?" I asked. My interest was piqued.

"Well, I suppose I could cook a few things: Pies, stews, roasts and such." She said modestly. Honest, Modest and she can cook.

"Then you must cook with me!" I exclaimed. "You must come to my kitchen with me and cook with me one time."

When we had finished dessert, we all went to the living room to settle down for tea.

"Sugar or milk, Madam?" asked Marvin.

"Milk please. Thank you, Marvin. You may be dismissed." I waved him away. All of a sudden thunder struck and we jumped. "My goodness! Look at the storm outside! Well, I cannot have my guests going out into that storm. You must stay for the night."

This was a perfect plan get to know more about Astoria.

"Well, if you insist Narcissa." said Mrs Greengrass.

"Brilliant. Astoria, you wouldn't mind if you helped me prepare dinner do you?" I asked.

"Of course, Mrs Malfoy" She was such a sweet child.

"Marvin?" I called. He was there in a flash. "Please show our guests to their rooms."

This was going to be a very interesting night.

---

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. –hint- -hint-


	7. An Interesting Dinner

**Chapter 7- An Interesting Dinner**

**Author Note:**

**Hello dear readers! (: Sorry its been a while since we've updated.. because of school and what not and of course my dear co-writer has decided to fly herself off to India to enjoy her holidays while I'm stuck home (unfair really but thats life!). So I've decided to give you lot another chapter. Truth be told I honestly don't know how to actually post a chapter.. and its taken me the better part of the morning to actually get it working (IT is not really one of my strong point).. but thats beside the point. Here is a new chapter! Hope you like it! (: Will try to post more I promise! **

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I almost forgot. These characters are not ours and are that of J. K Rowling though we do wish we had her incredible imagination but alas we don't...**

* * *

---Astoria---

"This would be your room, Miss." Marvin opened the Elm door.

A gasp escaped from my mouth. It was absolutely beautiful. I could feel the softness of the carpeted floor under my shoe clad feet. The lit marble fireplace to the right cast a warm glow on the room. In front of the fireplace was a pair of cream arm chairs, a square wooden table which held a vase of white roses and a door that I assumed led to the bathroom. On the wall opposite the door way was an oak vanity table complete with cosmetics, brushes and perfumes. Next to that was a carved oak wardrobe. On the right was a queen sized bed with four gold and white pillows and a gold quilt between two white side tables.

"It's beautiful, Mr Smith." I thanked him with a smile.

"Please Miss, call me 'Marvin'." He smiled warmly back at me and bowed out of the room.

"Well, I'll see you later. If you need anything my rooms right across." Jacob looked at me for a reply. I smiled at him thankfully and watched as he walked over to his room. I was very lucky; Jacob was always there for me and helped me whenever I needed it.

I collapsed onto the bed with my face in the pillow and heaved a muffled sigh. I turned my face to the side and stared out the window. Raindrops pelted insistently against the window, the grey, bleak clouds rolled ominously and occasionally lightning would slice the darkness like a knife followed by the deep resounding crack of thunder. I was happy that I was in this warm, peaceful haven. Slowly, the storm lulled me into my sleep.

I didn't know how long I had slept, but soon I was awoken by a loud smack of thunder which was followed by a knock on the door. I padded over to answer it.

"Oh, Marvin, how may I help you?"

"Madam Malfoy inquires if you'd like to help her prepare dinner" Marvin said. "If you are ready I will bring you to the kitchens."

"I'm ready, Marvin." I loved cooking and I was good at it after all that practice Mrs Greengrass had given me from all those breakfasts, lunches and dinners I had made over the years.

After walking down about three flights of stairs and through ten doors, we finally arrived at the door to the kitchen. Goodness, this mansion was like a maze. I could hear Mrs Malfoy's voice from inside. Marvin opened the white door for me. I thanked him.

I looked around the kitchen. It was amazing. The kitchen was enormous, about fifteen meters long and fifteen meters wide! I could spot cabinets that were filled with china, pantries that were filled with food, five stoves and ovens-

"Astoria! There you are. Come, come." She motioned me towards her. She stood before a huge table filled with meats, vegetables, spices, bowls, plates, boards, knives and numerous other things. I walked to her. "I thought about putting out a spread for dinner tonight. What shall we cook for appetizers? …Maybe a soup and a salad? What do you propose?"

"I could make French onion soup, lobster bisque, mushroom soup, chilled cucumber soup, green pea soup or crème vichyssoise for the soup. And for the salad, I could do a Greek Salad."

"Yes. I think lobster bisque and Caesar salad will be excellent." She said with a smile. "…But what about the main course? I think we should make lobster, chicken, pot roast, baked spinach, sautéed mushrooms, roast potatoes and stuffed tomatoes."

I spluttered. She sure wasn't kidding when she said she was thinking about putting out a spread. "D-don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"Nonsense! Now to dessert….what do you suggest?" she turned to me.

"How about blueberry pie, apple strudel and soufflé omelet with strawberries?"

"Yes! That will be very good. We better get started. We have 4 hours until dinner starts at 8.30 sharp."

"Ladies!" she commanded. On que, four cooks trooped over to us.

---Narcissa---

I watched as Astoria moved to start slicing the carrots and celery and chopping the onions for the pot roast on the chopping board. I saw this as my entry to know more about her. I went to stand next to het and started chop vegetables too.

"Astoria, do tell me about yourself. What do you like?" I started as sliced some spinach.

"Well, I like lots of things I suppose. I like to cook and.. um.. I like to read." That was good. If she liked the library that meant she was intellectual not like other ladies who seemed to think that books and knowledge were useless. I, myself, saw great value in knowledge and intellect.

"Really now? Well, we have a library full of books. You must visit our library."

"I have visited your library. It's beautiful, so many interesting and fascinating books."

"Well then you must come and borrow some." That would be a brilliant, a way to get her to come see Draco more.

"I already have borrowed a book." She blushed. "Draco lent me one." I smiled in satisfaction. That's my boy, Draco.

"Well then, you must borrow more."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." She gave me a big smile.

"Not at all, not at all." We turned around at the knock on the door. I smiled. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

He strolled over to the table and smirked. "Nothing, Mother. What are you making?"

"I can't tell you that now, can I? You'll just have to wait, sweetheart." I patted his cheek as he pouted like a four year old and shooed him out of the room.

After three grueling hours of chopping, slicing, measuring, seasoning and stirring, we had managed to finish cooking the appetizers and the main course.

"Now that we've finished that, we'd better start with the dessert; Apple Strudel, blueberry pie and soufflé omelette. Now I can make Apple Strudel but not blueberry pie and soufflé omelette. I'm afraid you'll have to make that yourself." I looked at her guiltily.

She smiled reassuringly. "Not a problem, Mrs Malfoy." With that she got all the ingredients and started cooking.

I finished my apple strudel in 20 minutes and put it in the oven to bake for 40 minutes. I walked over to Astoria to see how she was managing. Surprisingly she was managing very well.

I observed as she carefully trimmed the edge of the pie. She pinched the rim of the pie to seal the two halves of the pastry together and make a decorative edge by slicing delicate little dents at the edge with a fork. She put the pie into an oven and went back to the counter. She began putting in ingredients into a bowl with care.

Every move was well thought out and practiced. She spread the cooked omelette with sliced strawberries, folded it over and gently slid it onto a plate. Her hand flicked the spoon of icing sugar gently over the top. The sugar fell like snow and lightly sprinkled the omelette.

When she finished she turned to check on her pie. She opened the oven and a mouthwatering smell wafted out. She gently closed the oven and put the soufflé to a side and began clearing up the ingredients.

"Astoria, are you done? No, no. It's alright. You have to go get ready for dinner. You have about an hour to get ready. I think you'll find everything you need in your room; gowns and shoes in your closet." She opened her mouth to say something but I already knew. "It's alright. I'll make sure the ladies take your pie out of the oven when it's done. Now, off you go." She smiled gratefully at me and dashed out of the room.

I smiled at the door where she had gone though moments before. She really was a lovely girl. Draco couldn't pick a better young lady. I turned to the staff. "Don't forget the pie" I called. They all assured me they wouldn't forget. I thanked them and walked through the door to get ready for dinner.

---Daphne---

"How is the food everyone?" I heard Mrs Malfoy ask eagerly.

"Delicious" "Amazing" "Wonderful" were exclaimed across the table. Mrs Malfoy looked at Astoria beaming with pride. Ugh, I bet the cow didn't even do anything…It was probably Mrs Malfoy who did most of it.

I snorted in disgust as Jacob and Draco showered Astoria with praises. Seriously, could they get any more obvious?

I took a bite of lobster, relishing the taste. It would have been so much easier if the food wasn't good.

That's when I got my excellent idea.

I gasped loudly, grabbing my stomach, making a beeline for the bathroom, ignoring my mother's concerned shout.

'This better work', I thought to myself as I stuck two fingers down my throat. I cautiously leant over the sink, as my stomach gave an unpleasant lurch before emptying out its contents.

Yuck.

In a matter of minutes I knew I was successful.

"Daphne, Daphne? Where are you?" I heard my mother shout.

The shouting got louder and louder as she came closer.

Before long, I heard someone pounding on my door.

Putting on a frown, I opened the door, not forgetting to keep my hand clutched on my stomach.

---Draco---

I saw Astoria glance worriedly at Daphne's retreating form. She had probably just gone to the bathroom. I slipped my hand under the table, giving her hand a firm but reassuring squeeze. She looked at me, fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry", I said, "The food is amazing…better than anything mother usually makes, I can guarantee you that"

My heart leapt as she gave a small meek smile.

"Excuse me", Mrs Greengrass politely announced as she got up and left the table with Mother and Jacob following alongside.

"Do you think she's ok?" I heard a soft voice say beside me.

"I'm sure she's fine Astoria" I assured her consolingly.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm having seconds" I grinned, heaping my plate with another round of everything.

"Well, you might want to leave some room for dessert" she teased, the smile back on her face. I loved seeing her smile.

"Are you going to tell me what that is?" I smirked.

"Not a chance" She smirked right back. I was starting to rub off on her.

We looked up from our food at the sound of advancing footsteps. Sure enough, everyone was heading towards us. Mother and Jacob looked worried, Mrs Greengrass angry and Daphne smug.

---Astoria---

I glanced worriedly at Daphne's advancing figure. Her frown immediately curled into a twisted grin.

Oh dear, this wasn't going to be good. So, I did the only thing I could do. I fled.

"Mrs Malfoy, I was wondering whether I could go fetch dessert, Marvin seems quite busy with all the work on his hands." Without waiting for a response, I ran out of the room.

Once I reached the kitchen, I pressed my ear against, the wall, afraid of what I was going to hear.

I managed to catch snippets of their conversation.

"……Trying to poison my daughter"

That was Mrs Greengrass.

"Astoria would never do that!"

That was Jacob.

"…assure you, I was there the whole time"

That was Mrs Malfoy.

I kept my ear pressed against the wall, my feet rooted to the ground. After a couple of minutes, the shouts died down. It seemed like the argument was settled.

I took my time, gathering the desserts onto a tray before taking it down to the dining room and laying it on the table.

I kept my eyes fixed on the ground as an awkward silence ensued. Jacob was the first to break it. "Looks delicious Tori", he smiled up at me.

Feeling braver now, I glanced around the room. Daphne and Mrs Greengrass looked angry but everyone else was fine.

"Sit down, Astoria", Mrs Malfoy told me gently.

I sat back down beside Draco. The rest of dinner was spent in silence.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you liked this one. Reviews please!! WE LIVE ON THEM! :D


	8. I'm in for it now

**Chapter 8 - I'm in for it now**

**Author Note: Well my lovely readers, I'm feeling quite generous today and am posting ANOTHER chapter. Hopefully this will help you pardon us from the absurdly long no-posting-chapters block but we're back and running! We'll try to finish up this story faster writer's honour! **

**Disclaimer: We don't know the characters, JK Rowling does.. blah blah blah.. **

* * *

---Astoria---

I rolled over for the tenth time trying to get into a more comfortable position. I groaned and sat up in a huff. I looked at the grandfather clock illuminated in the moonlight coming through the window. THREE .A.M?

I abandoned my attempts at trying to get to sleep and stumbled to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and watched glumly as a pair of tired eyes stared back at mine. Guilt was weighing on my heart and I couldn't sleep. 'What have I done' I thought, looking at the guilt reflected in my eyes. It was my fault. It was my fault Daphne was hurt. I didn't exactly love her to bits and pieces and she didn't exactly reciprocate said feelings but she still was my sister, my family. I turned on the gold faucet and cupped some water into my hands to wash my face. Looking back at the mirror, I sighed and watched the droplets of water trail down my face. With a set mouth, I turned around.

Grabbing my robe on one of the armchairs, I set out to the library to find peace. I tip-toed down the hallway, went down two flights of stairs, and stopped in front of a grand and ancient Cherry wood door. I pulled open the door just wide enough to poke my head through.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and landed on the floor. I turned around to find the source of the deep rumble of laughter.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" I snapped, annoyed with him.

"Aren't we the pot calling the kettle black?" He raised an elegant eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to retort but found I didn't have a retort to throw back at his smug face. I stood up with dignity and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked softly.

I shook my head still not looking at him. I heard resounding footsteps crossing the wooden floors. His hand closed around mine and he pulled me to the library.

---Draco---

I watched as she reached for a book on a shelf higher than her. I took the opportunity to scrutinize her.

Her brown curls cascaded her back like a waterfall. She wore a simple lace pink robe and she was barefooted but she couldn't have been more beautiful to me.

As she reached for the book, candlelight danced on her curls. Some parts of her hair were dark chocolate brown, some were caramel and some were golden.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled. She was jumping up and down, trying to reach for the book.

"Just. Trying. To. Get. This. Book." She jumped up and down with every word. I laughed heartily.

God, this girl was going to be the death of me. I left my place on the couch and walked over to her. I reached up easily and took the book.

She held out her hands but I didn't hand over the book. Instead I looked at the title.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I snorted.

"Yes, Romeo and Juliet", she said firmly. "Anything wrong with that?" she added, daring me to disagree.

"No, nothing", I said raising my hands in the air. "It's just..." I shrugged. "Isn't it a bit…you know..." I finished with a disgusted expression," sappy?"

She huffed indignantly, which made me smile. "No", she said simply. She somehow managed to look at me down her nose though I was a head and a half taller than her. "It's not sappy. It's one of the best plays of English literature in history."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's still sappy." As soon as I said those words, she slapped my arm. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Yes. Now give me the book!" She glared at me.

"What's that magic word?" I said in a sing-song voice. I held the book right over her head.

"Please, your highness", she said sarcastically.

I scrunched my head up in mock thought. "Hmm... No. No, I don't think I will", I replied smugly.

She pouted unconsciously, "Please, Draco. Please?" she whined.

I took one look at her and I felt my resolve melt away. I sighed and handed her the book reluctantly. I watched her eyes brighten and her mouth flashing me a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back and move to sit beside her on the warm, soft couch.

She opened the book eagerly and began to absorb the romantic tragedy of the two star-cross lovers known as Romeo and Juliet. I took this moment of silence to observe her yet again.

Her sparkling brown eyes ran across the book. The odd curl would fall into her eyes and she pushed it back; too absorbed in her book to really care. Her skin was glowing in the firelight; her rosy cheeks flushed with excitement. Her lips were set in a small smile. She looked so incredibly simple but it made her all the more beautiful in my eyes.

"Why aren't you reading it to me?" She looked up, smirking.

"I thought you said 'Romeo and Juliet' was '_sappy_'?" However she didn't wait for my reply and cleared her throat as she prepared to read to me.

---Astoria---

I laughed as he perpetually stuck out his lips into a pout. He looked like a man but I could swear that he acted like he was six years old. I cleared my throat and started reading from the start again.

-----

"And so they were found in each others arms." My voice broke a bit at the end while a stray tear escaped.

"I don't understand," he started beside me as I impatiently wiped away the teardrop, "why would Romeo kill himself if Juliet were dead?" He snorted at the absurdity of it.

"Well, I suppose, without Juliet Romeo would have nothing to live for; without her there's no point living" I replied softly.

He looked up with a frown on his handsome features. "That's not true. There are lots of things to live for. If he could live without before he met her then he can live without after he's met her."

I smiled a little at him. "I guess that's just how love is. You fall in love with someone and you think that your entire universe revolves around that one person. And when that person is no longer there; your entire world crumbles before your eyes and everything else is just not that important anymore."

---Draco---

We both retrieved our own separate books and sat down next to each other to read.

I felt a bump against me. "Oh, sorry" she blushed and pushed herself off me.

I watched as her eyes started to droop and her dainty hand cover her mouth in a small yawn. She carried on with her book. After another hour she leaned against my shoulder again. This time sleep had overcome her. I yawned for the fifth time; I listened to the gentle crackle of the warm fire and the light, rhythmic breathing beside me. Before I knew it, sleep too had lulled me into its peaceful darkness.

---Astoria---

I scrunched up my eyes; it was too bright and I didn't want to wake up from this cozy position. I burrow my face into the pillow beneath my cheek. It wasn't soft but it was surprisingly comfortable. The warm took over me and I fell back to sleep.

---Draco---

I woke up, still half asleep. Something warm and soft was burying into my side. I leaned my face against it. It was soft and tickled my nose; it smelt like lilac, strawberries, cinnamon and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I breathed deeply and letting sleep take over me again.

A while later an insistent and distant voice called, "Sir?" I tried to cling onto sleep but it trickled through my fingers like water and forced me back to consciousness. I started to register the movement on my chest. I tried to blink sleep away from my eyes.

My surroundings came into focus. The first thing I noticed was that I was in the library. The second was that Marvin was in front of me with that annoying knowing smile of his. The third was Astoria was squirming in my arms.

"DRACO!" screeched a high-pitch voice. I looked up to find a group of people at the doors. I looked closer. Mother was grinning ear to ear. Daphne and Mrs Greengrass's faces were burning with anger. Lastly the Big-headed-idiot-who-keeps-butting-in was standing at the back with his stupid face turning purple. I sniggered at him. It didn't take long for me to figure out why his face was turning as purple as a prune.

I reluctantly unwound my hands from around Astoria as Jacob came stomping over. He pulled Astoria away from me and behind himself as if I was going to bite her head off or something. I stood up and looked at him down my nose. He was about 3 inches shorter than me so that wasn't hard to accomplish.

"Shall we go to breakfast now that we have found them?" Mother asked across the room and turned to Marvin, "Marvin, if you'd please?" That smile still stuck on her face.

"But of course, Madam."

---Jacob---

I leaned against the wall outside Astoria's room with my hand covering my face waiting for her as she got ready for breakfast. The silence allowed me to think. How could Astoria do that to me? Did she love Malfoy? Did she love me? Did she love him more? What did he have that I didn't?

"Jacob?" a hand landed cautiously on my arm," are you ok?"

I hadn't realised that I had groaned out loud. I looked through my fingers down at her big brown eyes; I felt my frustration melt away when I looked down into her angelic face. "Nothing. Come on let's go." I held out my arm for her to take and we walked down to breakfast.

We shortly arrived at breakfast on the patio next to the courtyard. The table was laden with scones, muffins, toast, jams, fruits, juices, coffee, tea and many others. I swore I could hear the table groaning from the weight.

As Astoria and I approached the table I saw Malfoy holding out a chair. I was pretty sure that he would hold out a seat for me the day Longbottom suddenly miraculously is able to go through a whole minute without knocking something over; so it wasn't surprising he greeted Astoria and motioned for her to sit down.

When she was seated Malfoy sat down next to her smiling at me smugly. The only seat left was the seat next to Daphne directly opposite Malfoy. As I sat down I glared at him. I'd love to slap that smile right off his pointed little face. I sure hated that pompous arrogant little-

---Malfoy---

I smirked at Jacob as he glared at me. I could tell from his face that right now he was running through names to call me in his mind.

"Narcissa, I fear we must leave your beautiful home as I'm sure Vincent is wondering where we are."

"Yes, yes" Mother nodded, "time does fly when you are having fun. Perhaps we shall meet again. Next week perhaps? My Draco gets awfully lonely; all by himself at home." She pinched my cheek affectionately as I grumbled under my breath. Mumbling something about 'still treats me like a child when I'm twenty years of age…'

"I have a fantastic idea! Draco shall bring you to the orchard next time you visit! How about Sunday?"

"Oh, Narcissa. I fear I do not fare well with the wild. But Daphne on the other hand, would love to go! Wouldn't you darling?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. It was obvious that she did not want to go and feared her skirts would get muddy.

"Of course I would love to see your beautiful orchard" answered Daphne in an almost too sweet voice.

"I am terribly sorry, Mrs Malfoy. But I will not be free on Sunday; I have a cricket game." And the little brat thought he was actually invited? This proves it: his stupidity was beyond that I had ever thought.

"No need for sorrys, Jacob. And you Astoria? You will come, won't you?" Mother turned to Astoria.

---Astoria---

I fidgeted under the hard gaze of the people around the table. I love to go but I could tell that Jacob, Daphne and Mrs Greengrass begged to differ. I could not read Draco's opinion; his expression remained neutral as I scrutinized his face. I looked at Mrs Malfoy as she smiled at, me warmly inviting me to come.

I smiled back at her as I nodded. Though I did not know her long, she was like the caring mother I never had. If one looked at Mrs Greengrasses, Jacob and Daphne's face they would see their faces burning white hot. I was in for it now.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! I think we deserve some reviews pleease! REVIEW!! Good, not good? TELL US! We want to know! (:


	9. Revelations and Riding Horseback

**Chapter 9 – Revelations and Riding Horseback**

**Author Note: Bonjour Everyone!! Its NEW YEARS (we wish you all a great year!) and being the nice people that we are we have decided to give you an EXTRA long-ish chapter! We won't be updated for a while as we are going to the land of kangaroos and koalas AUSTRAAAALIA! Yep, we're going sailing which ought to be fun.. hopefully (: So here's the again EXTRA longish chapter! Sit back ,relax and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it but we'll still state it.. JK Rowling owns the characters not us!**

* * *

---Astoria---

It had been about a week since I had last visited the Manor. Life was…to put it simply, very boring and I found myself actually looking forward to the visit to the Manor tomorrow.

"ASTORIA, get down here this instant!" Ugh. Mrs Greengrass again, what did she want _this_ time? One could only take so much ordering about and this was getting quite ridiculous.

"Go pick up my dress from 'Madam Berilleux's."

Couldn't she go do it herself?

"I'm busy", she replied curtly as if she had read my mind.

I resisted the urge to snort, _busy_? She was _powdering her nose_.

I really was too tired to argue. I grabbed a bag and went to the dress shop, grumbling to myself.

Our whole _family _got all our clothes tailored at 'Madam Berilleux's'. It was the best.

The shop was only two streets away so I reached pretty quickly. I pushed on the polished, solid gold door knob and entered the shop.

Madam Berilleux was very…flashy, for want of a better word. Her glistening blonde hair fell just bellow her hourglass waist. She wore bright red lipstick and her heavily hooded eyes were smeared with too much eye shadow. She was dressed in a rather large poufy dress with rather poufy sleeves which was the exact shade of her red lips. I winced at the bright ensemble. At least the clothes she made weren't like the ones she wore; she would be without customers if she did.

"Bonjour, Madame Berilleux." I greeted Madam Berilleux politely. "Do you have my mother's dresses?"

"Ah, Aztoriah. 'Ere! I 'ave your drezzez!" She replied in a heavily accented voice. "Pleaze pleaze! Zit! My guez' zhould not ztand!" She pushed me down onto a poufy, pink sofa with much too many frills. The pillows barely gave me enough room to sit and even on the edge of the sofa I could feel myself slowly sinking into the oblivion of sofa-doom.

She immediately bustled out of the room and returned promptly with a tray overloaded with tea and all sorts of sugary biscuits. I held the garishly pink teacup to my lips and hesitantly took a sip. Yikes, too sweet and too cold. Have I mentioned I _hate _things that are too sweet? Sitting through Daphne's one too many tea parties when we were young made me learn that lesson the hard way.

I know what you're thinking, if Daphne hates me so much why would she play tea parties with me? To answer that question, _I_ played the maid. _I _served her and her dolls in her perfect, pristine pink tea set and _I _was forced to drink the left over tea.

"Aztoriah! Aztoriah!" Madame Berilleux snapped me out of my trance. She held up a perfectly wrapped parcel, "And tell Jacob zat I said 'ello, he eez such a darleeng."

"Of course Madam", I replied graciously.

"None of zat Aztoriah, call me Rosaline." But she quickly rushed off I heard door creak open.

"Marvin! Hello, Hello, Narcizza eez expecteeng her gown no? I weel 'ave it over in just a moment."

Marvin? As in the Marvin who works for the Malfoys? I turned back sharply as I heard my name being called. Sure enough, there was Marvin, with a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Miss Astoria", he chuckled good naturedly.

"Marvin", I replied, nodding my head politely

"Master Draco has been talking about you all day. He is very anxious to meet you." He smiled knowingly. "You are coming tomorrow morning?"

I was about to say yes but just then Madam Berilleux sauntered into the room, carrying a similar wrapped parcel for Martin.

"Well, Miss Astoria, it was wonderful meeting you, I am sure Master Draco cannot wait to see you tomorrow." I blushed as he walked out of the door.

--Draco—

I flopped down, in a very un-Malfoy way, onto the sofa in front of the fire. For five minutes, I lay there still and tried to clear my mind of all thoughts. But try as I may, one particular thought which I was trying to escape for the whole day began to silently creep into my mind again. Groaning, I bent down to unbuckle my riding boots and toed them off.

As I laid back, my stomach growled. I stared down at it frowning. As I decided over walking down the stairs and filling my ravenous stomach or just sitting here and starving

my mother strode in.

"Draco, I want your opinion on something" she stated.

I watched as she laid an oversized parcel on my bed. She bent over and pulled on the drawstrings. "I want you to see this dress. I plan on wearing it to the upcoming ball at the Parkinson's."

I got up reluctantly and stumbled over to her. I came to a stand behind her slouching. "Draco! Malfoys do not _slouch_!" she pulled me up.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me, Mother?" I sighed to distract her from fiddling with my collar and pulling her handkerchief to wipe some dirt off my cheek.

Immediately, she forgot what she was doing and focused all her attention on taking the dress out of the wrappings. "Well, I saw this darling little dress at Madame Berrileux's and I thought I must-"

I look down at the dress. "Oh Mother. It's.. it's.. well.. it's-"

"HIDEOUS!" she cried in horror as she pick it up and held it out. Well who wouldn't? It was a horrible shade of fuchsia pink, I winced at the sheer brightness of it. The skirts were exploding with frills and lace. My eyes travelled up and rest on the humongous pair of lime green wings attached to the back. I found, upon closer examination, it wasn't wings. There was a huge bow stitched to the back of the dress. The neckline was layered with layer upon layer of small silk rosettes. The sleeves were massive, bright blueberries just waiting to be popped.

"Mother, I don't think you should-"

"MARVIN!!!" Mother screeched.

--Astoria—

"ASTORIA!"

"What now?" I mumbled under my breath. I snapped my book shut and got up from my spot under the shade of the old oak tree.

"ASTORIA!" I quickly rushed into the house.

"Yes, Mother?" I panted the second I reached the living room.

"ASTORIA! THIS IS NOT THE DRESS I ORDERED!" she screamed at me. I peered behind her to look at the dress discarded on the table. It was a beautiful silken black dress which sucked all the light in the room towards it.

"I'm sorry Mother. Madame Berilleux gave me this parcel and-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"GO BACK AND GET MY DRESS!" she thrust the dress into my hands and pushed me out the front door.

I carefully folded the dress and tucked it under my arm along with my book. Sighing as I started back to Madame Berilleux's.

---Draco—

"Mother, please. I'll go." I wrapped the dress back into it's wrappings, it was quite tricky with all frills exploding but I got it done eventually, and walked through the door. Marvin smiled at me gratefully as I passed by him at the doorway. I smiled back slightly.

I walked to the stables to fetch my horse. "Hello Phillip."

The ebony black stallion neighed and gently nudged my hand. "Sorry old boy. No apples today." I grabbed my saddle and fixed it onto Phillip. I jumped onto his back and gently nudged his sides with the heel of my boots.

--Astoria---

The gentle hum of insects in the fresh air was contagious. Soon, I began to hum nonsensical tunes to myself as I walked along the dirt road to town with my head burrow in my book.

I heard a neigh from behind me. I moved to side of the road to make way for the horse while I was still engrossed in my book.

"Astoria" came a deep voice.

I jumped in surprise as my book flew out of my hand and hit Draco on the head. He rubbed the spot as he glared at me. I stared back at him in shock. I started to laugh. He glared harder and I laughed harder.

"Astoria, what is so funny?" he asked in anger. He was clearly cross at me. But alas, I only laughed harder. I fell to my knees in the sheer force of my laughter.

"Astoria!" he whined as he jumped off his horse. I pointed a shaky finger at the parcel on the ground before me.

"I didn't know you wear those kind of clothes, Draco." I hiccoughed after many shaky breaths. I grinned as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he started explain himself. I ignored him and picked up the dress. Holding it against myself, I asked "how do I look?"

He smiled slightly. "Beautiful" he whispered. I smiled awkwardly at him. He changed the subject, "Where you going to anyway?"

"Madame Berilleux's. She gave me the wrong dress." I held out the black dress to show him.

"That's my mother's!" he exclaimed.

"Then that" I pointed at the poufy, frilly dress with over-sized sleeves, "must be _my _mother's." I grimaced as I took it from his hand and held it out to inspect it. "Why would anyone wear _this_?"

He chuckled in reply. And there was silence.

Breaking the silence, I said "well, I guess I'll go now." I started to walk off but his hand gently turned me around.

"Wait, would you like a ride?"

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back and bent down to pick up my book and put it, along with the dresses, in a bag attached to the saddle. "Come on."

I walked over timidly. He rolled his eyes at me, I was about to comment on that when he lifted me up by the waist and sat me on the horse.

As he swung his legs over the sides of the black stallion, I willed the blood not to rush to my cheeks.

"Astoria?" he asked in front of me. "For your safety, you might want to hold onto me."

"Ok." I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his tapered waist. He nudged the horse with his heels and snapped the reins against it's back. Immediately, the horse sped forwards and I clung onto Draco for dear life.

His back rumbled against my cheek as I flung my whole torso right up against him. "Just relax. Haven't you ridden horseback before?" he shouted over his shoulder. The wind was rushing by us so fast he had to shout to be heard.

I shook my head against his back. "Can you slow down a bit?" I pleaded him.

"Why?" he asked as he chuckled. "Just relax! Close your eyes and just focus on the wind running through your hair."

I close my eyes as he said and focussed just on what I could hear and fell. I could hear the wind racing pass my ears and the trees rustling up above. I could feel the wind caress my skin and cause it to break out in goose bumps, the wind billowing my curls behind me. Gradually I began to loosen my vice grip. The horse came to an abrupt stop. I opened my eyes.

"We're here!" He jumped off the horse with stealth and ease, and reached out for me. I held onto his broad shoulders as he lifted me up and set me down on solid ground.

"Thank you" I beamed.

"Did you like the trip?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes! I never thought horseback riding would be so fun!" I patted the horse's inky black head.

"If you want you can come over to Malfoy Manor and I'll teach you" he said quietly.

I stopped mid-pat and turned to face him. "I do" I grinned and swivelled back to pat the stallion again, "What's his name?"

"Phillip" he said with pride.

"He is beautiful" I whispered in the beauty of it. Its whole body was solid black except for it's forehead. There right in the middle of it's forehead was a white diamond.

"Do you have horses here?"

"Yes, but they're not mine. They belong to Mother, Father, Daphne and Jacob. I wish I had one." I blushed a little. He touched her cheeks and moved his calloused fingers down to my lips lingering there. It all happened in slow motion. He leaned my head into mine and as if by nature I leaned mine to his. He was perfect and my knees began to buckle from the sheer beautiful of this kiss, my first kiss.

"ASTORIA!"

--Draco—

I didn't know what was controlling me, animal instinct perhaps? but I was kissing her. Her lips were so soft and smooth as I pressed my lips against hers. I know it sounds cliché, and a Malfoy is most definitely _not _cliché but we fit _perfectly_.

"ASTORIA!"

She broke away quickly. I reflexively turned around and watched as Mrs Greengrass stomp over to us. When her beady eyes rested on me she stopped in her tracks. "Good morning, Mrs Greengrass" I bowed.

"Draco! How did you come to be here?" I thought I saw her eyes flash at Astoria but I shook it off.

"I came to bring Astoria home. We met on the way to Madame Berilleux and we realised we had each other's parcel." I rummaged through my satchel. "I believe this belongs to you" I handed her the parcel.

"What are _you_ doing here?" There standing at the door was the King of all idiots and prats alike, Jacob Greengrass. He marched over and stood between Astoria and I, glaring at me as he did.

Astoria tugged at my sleeve. "Draco, thank you for sending me home but I think you should go now." I nodded and swung onto Phillips back.

---Astoria---

I watched as Phillip's tail disappeared behind the gates.

Suddenly I found myself on the ground with fire burning at my cheek. I clutched it in pain as my eyes stung.

"You are never to see him again!" Mrs Greengrass screeched and stomped into the house.

---Jacob---

I knelt down beside Astoria. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned. I pried her hand away from the red handprint and poked around it.

She winced slightly. "I'm fine, Jacob." She pulled my hand away from her cheek and slowly go up. Once she was straightened up with the dirt brushed from her skirts, she forced a smile on her face but I could still see the pain in her eyes.

"Come on, Astoria. Let's go inside."

She nodded and followed me inside.

"What book do you want to read, Astoria?" I asked as I scanned the shelves.

"Jacob?" she asked softly. "Can I talk to you?"

I looked around in surprise. I had never heard her sound so small and wounded. Abandoning the search for something to read, I went to stand next to her as she sat on the window still. "Yes?"

"Why does she hate me?" she asked as she turned her face away from me to look out the window. "What have I done wrong, Jacob?" she asked shakily.

I felt my heart wrench as I heard the pain evident in her voice. "Nothing, Astoria. Nothing." I shook my head.

She wiped her eyes with her hand and turned about to smile at me. She masked her sorrow well but I could see the pain in her dark brown eyes. "I'm going to go outside." I made to follow her but she shook her head slightly. I watched her go with a heavy heart until the last glimpse of her skirts disappeared behind the door.

----

--Astoria--

Panting hard and lungs burning for air was how I arrived near the old oak tree. I collapsed onto the soft grass the moment I stopped running.

Taking deep breaths of fresh air into my lungs, my breathing started to return to normal. I got up and sat against the gnarled trunk of the old oak.

For a moment, I forgot everything. I forgot about all my problems. I just focussed on listening to the daffodils sway in the wind and the bees hum from flower to flower.

But, alas, the peace was short lived for slowly my troubles pounced back to the forefront of my mind. The impact hit me hard. I didn't understand. Why did my mother not love me? Even if she was not truly my biological mother, she had to love me or at least like me to adopt me like she did. Was it something I had done? The frustration brought water to my eyes and soon I felt them trickle slowly down my stinging cheek.

I brought my hand up to my cheek. I now understood.

I finally understood.

----

* * *

A/N: Well that's it! Thank you, thank you if you gave us a review cause we LOVE them! More would be nice! **REVIEWWWW!!!! **


	10. The Malfoy Jewels

A/N: Holy crap, SO MANY REVIEWS. You guys are AMAZING. We honestly had no idea we would get this much support when we started writing the fanfic. It's you guys who motivate us to keep writing, you have no idea HOW MUCH this means to us. Well, without further ado, here's chapter 10, one of the longest we've written :)

Chapter 10- 'The Malfoy Jewels'

--Draco--

"Mother?" I called out to her.

There was no reply. "I have your dress!"

"Draco! In here!" my Mother called back finally. I smiled to myself slightly. How was it my Mother could hear anything a mile away when it came to clothes? 'Female thing' I eventually decided upon.

"Here you are, Mother." I handed her the right parcel and sat next to her on the couch in the living room. She smiled joyfully. Nothing pleased Mother more than clothes, I thought to myself.

"You'll never guess who had it." I continued, "Astoria."

She looked up with an expression O had seen one too many times. My mouth fell open in a perfect 'o'. Mother tutted lightly and pushed my bottom jaw up.

"You planned it!" I accused her. "You planned the whole thing!"

"What?" She put her hand to her heart in mock hurt. "Me? Tell Madame Berilleux to mix up the parcels, knowing that you and Astoria would have to meet to get the right parcel?" she cried.

"Why, Draco, I am not THAT smart!" but her smug smile told another story.

I chuckled. "Mother, you are one devious, intelligent woman!"

"Well, where do you think you got your intelligence from?" she laughed. "Your father?"

Immediately, the light and joking atmosphere turned dark and tense.

"Draco. Will you please leave me alone?" her voice broke at the end. I watched her with concern as she stared at the portrait of my Father above the fireplace. I nodded silently and left her to her privacy. But not before I heard one gentle sob before I closed the door.

Up the stairs, I dragged my feet. Watching one foot step in front of the other. Left then right. Then left then right again. I didn't look where I was going. There was no destination in my mind. I just went where my feet took me. My mind and my body to numb to care.

Finally, I arrived before a vast door monogrammed with an elegant 'M'. I had never seen this room before in the twenty years I had been living here, if I had I did not remember it. I didn't know but I felt a certain pull from this room. My brain was screaming at me not to look inside but one little peek couldn't hurt I reasoned. I felt excited and I didn't know why. With a trembling hand, I reached for the golden knob. My pale fingers closed around the cool, shiny metal.

I slowly turned the knob and opened the door an inch. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and peeked in. It was too dark to make out much. I could barely make out the silhouette of a desk, a chair, bookshelves and a fireplace.

I let my curiosity get the better of me and not once thinking of the consequences, I stepped into the room. I squinted into the dark room. I could just make out the outline of the closed curtains on the other side of the room.

Careful not to step or trip over anything, I walked towards the drapes and thrust them apart. Light poured into the rectangular room and dust which looked like it had been collecting for about a decade swirled about the room.

I coughed, putting a hand over my mouth and nose to shield away the dust particles. Looking about the room, I estimated no one been in this room for fifteen years. One would think with so many servants in the Manor the room would be at least dusted. 'Curious' I thought. 'Very curious.'

The room looked like it had been ransacked. Drawers were flung open. Books and torn papers were left abandoned on the dusty ground. I walked to the desk, avoiding any debris on the floor.

There was not much on the desk, most objects seemed to be lying on the floor around it. Like someone had viciously swept everything off the table. All that was left was on it was a pot of dried ink, a quill and a yellowing piece of parchment. I picked up the ancient parchment with care.

The writing was faded but I could make out some words on it. Written in cursive writing, elegant and slanted, were the words 'Lucius', 'son' and 'Lord'. My heart sped up when I saw my Father's name. I began to try to decipher the other words.

"Draco!" cried a voice from behind me. I swivelled around and was greeted with my Mother standing in the doorway. Her hair was dishevelled, her eyes red and her rosy cheek wet. I had never seen her so discomposed before. "What are you doing?" she shouted and walked swiftly to me.

I tried to hide the letter from her but it was too late. She had seen it and snatched it away before I could read anymore. She looked down at it momentarily, facing away from me to block the letter from my view.

"Did you read this, Draco?" she asked softly.

"Only a little bit. Why does that have Father's name on it?"

"You are never to come here again" she ignored my question.

"But, Mother, why not? Why can't I come in here? Don't you see? That letter has something to do with Father! It might be the missing link we have been trying to find all these years that will lead us to him! Don't you want to find him?" I pressed.

"Draco!" she shouted. "You are to do as I say and you will not question me!"

I stared into her blue eyes alight with fire and brimming with water. She was angry and determined and there was nothing I could do or say to sway her. But through her angry exterior, I could see she was terrified. I didn't want her to be scared and so I nodded reluctantly.

I swore to myself before I left the room, I would find out what she was hiding from me and I was going to start with finding out what was in that letter.

-Jacob-

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mother screeched as Astoria tiptoed into the room; meandering in the doorway separating the living room from the hall way. One could almost mistake my mother's fury for worry of her being gone for the past 5 hours, 3 hours of which were met with a storm, but alas we all knew better.

She keep her eyes down and sputtered her whereabouts softly. "T-the o-orchard." I wasn't certain if she was so shaking with her speech because she was scared of my mother or because she was actually shaking from the dreadful storm she had been.

"Mother, surely you can continue your interrogation later. Look at her, she looks like she's going to fall to the ground in a second!" I held her up as she slumped onto me. Without awaiting a reply I proceeding to helping her to her room; ordering Poppy, my old nanny which I do _not _need in case one is thinking I do, to prepare a basin of water, a towel and a spot of peppermint tea.

Halfway up the blasted winding staircase which in my opinion really didn't need to wind _that _much, I felt Astoria started to slip. At this moment I realised she was really pale and running a fever. "Astoria?" I shook her a little, her head drooped and her eyes shut. This was not good, I swooped her up into my arms and climbed the again annoyingly wind-y steps to her room.

By the time I got to the door, Poppy had caught up with us. She opened the door and bustled about the room. "Carefully, Jacob. Carefully." she repeated.

I _carefully _lay her on her bed. She rolled over into a foetal position as she whimpered and murmured. Poppy pulled the covers over her and went about doing all that nurse-stuff like taking her pulse and temperate, etcetera.

When Poppy went off to the water cabinet to continue her other nurse-y business, I pulled Astoria's vanity seat up to her bed and watched as she slept with a troubled look. She was so easy to read, so vulnerable. And I was scared, so very scared, that one day someone might come along and take advantage of that vulnerability and she would get hurt. "Don't." What? "Don't leave me" she whispered. Was she awake?

"Astoria?" I shook her softly.

"No!" she cried. "Come back! Don't leave me here!" She clutched at the air before her.

"Astoria!" This time I shook her harder.

"No! Stop! Don't! Don't hurt me!" she clawed at me. "DRACO!" Suddenly as quickly as she started her fit, she stopped. She opened her eyes and stared at me like she could recognise me. I keep my hands firmly on her shoulders afraid that she would start again. Finally recognition sunk in, her eyes watered and she left out a broken sob. "Jacob" she sniffed. I sat on the bed and gathered her into my arms as her tears flowed out.

No, I wouldn't let her get hurt, especially by a Draco Malfoy.

-Draco-

It had been a few days after that little discovery I had made in my father's study. After that, my mother avoided me like plague for the last few days but she couldn't run from me forever. I decided to let it die down before I investigated more. We were at breakfast; I came a little early than I usually do as I thought I might 'surprise' Mother and also of course so she couldn't avoid me.

"Draco, I didn't think you got up this early in the morning!"

"Thought I'd have a change for today. Change is always healthy. Could you pass the toast please?" I answered casually. I thanked her as she passed it to me and went about eating my breakfast. I could feel her watched me cautiously thinking I might ask her more about Father. When I looked up she would quickly look away. "Something's the matter, Mother?" I smiled.

"No, no Draco" and continued eating her porridge.

After a long silence filled with the clanging of forks and knives on plates, breakfast was soon over. "Mother, I've been thinking-"

"Draco, please. I told you that I forbid you to speak of it again."

"Mother! But-"

"No, I'll have none of it."

"But I only-"

"Draco" she said warningly.

"Fine" I pouted slightly. I didn't want to look childish. "I was only going to tell you that I'm going to Astoria's today."

"Oh" she replied. "Well that's great, Draco. You really should give her more attention if you want her hand in marriage."

"Mother, I'm not thinking of marriage yet!" I cried; I was still enjoying my bachelor days.

"Of course you are. You must have an heir, Draco. And Astoria is perfect for you. She's a lovely girl: intelligent, beautiful, a very amiable personality and of a good family! Draco, you really must woo her! Don't let her get away. If you don't woo her, someone is going to come along and take her away."

My mother; the reasonable. I rolled my eyes.

-Astoria-

"Miss?" Poppy crept in. "There is a man to see you."

"Who?" Jacob asked before I could. He was reading Midsummer Night's Dream to me. We were just at the part where both Lysander and Demitri meet in the wood and have a fight over their love for Hermia.

"A Mister Draco Malfoy." Oh, dear.

"I'll handle it. Poppy could you watch Astoria?" he was just about to storm off when I held him back. With my eyes I pled that he didn't cause trouble. He shook his head and walked out the door.

"Oh Lord, please help!"

-Jacob-

"Lord Malfoy, a pleasure as always" I sneered. To think that tyrant had the gull to come to this house after all that he had done to Astoria.

"Ah, it's you." I would just love to punch that pointy little nose of his into his face. "I came to see Astoria. So if you don't mind-"

"Astoria doesn't want to see you." I smirked as I watched his face fall. What would I give to give him a good kick in the-

"What do you mean 'Astoria doesn't want to see me'?"

"Pretty much what it says... She. Does. Not. Want. To. See. You." I broke it down slowly so that maybe that small brain of his could understand. Probably has a brain the size of a nut. I was just imagining him knocking his head against a tree and scratching the top of his head stupidly when-

"ASTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Draco-

"Oof" What the heck? I saw a head of brown hair and realised he had tackled me. Well, he wasn't getting away with it. I held his hands to his back, using my weight to stop him from getting free.

"Ow!" he cried.

He was just about to kick my, ahem, the 'Malfoy jewels' but I converted it to my abdomen. Unfortunately it caused me to let go of my hold on him and roll away. He straddled me and started pelting punches on me. I was about to strike back when I heard a cry from one of the upper windows of the house.

"**DRACO! JACOB! **_**STOP!**_**" **We looked up in surprise and there was Astoria; flaring her arms and screaming at us to stop in dressing down out of her bedroom window. Wow, even after sleeping she looks like an angel.

I pushed that mad hatter Jacob off me and get up and brushed myself off. I cupped my hands to my mouth and shouted back at her. "Astoria! I came to see you but this idiot here told me you don't want to see me!"

She looked sadly at me. "Draco-"

"WHAT'S ALL THIS NOISE?" Oh god. Please no. Not her. "Oh Dracooo! What a surprise! Please come in!" Daphne clutched at my arm and leaned her _way too _curly hair on my shoulder. I almost got a hairball from all that frizzy hair of hers and her heavy perfume didn't do much to help. I looked up at Astoria but she was gone.

"Oh Draco! I never thought you'd come to visit me but here you are!" she pushed me onto a couch and practically sat on top of me.

"Actually" I scooted a bit to make some space between us but I could do was half an inch, "I came to see Astoria."

"What?" she smiled but I thought I saw her eyes flashed. May day, may day. I was about to repeat myself. "I see, just a second ASTORIA!" she screamed. My right ear rang; I thought it went deaf for a bit.

Shortly a short plump woman came in. "Miss Astoria is ill. How may I help you?" Astoria was ill? I was about to tell her not to bother her when-

"Get Astoria" she smiled at me, it didn't really look like a smile but that's the only thing to describe it as. "She has a guest."

"But-"

"Now!" she shouted. I winced a bit. Actually Malfoys don't wince we merely… twitch our eyes on rare occasions… once in a millennium.

After a short while, Astoria came in with that dimwit Jacob supporting her. Prat. Astoria was a bit pale but she still had that lovely rosy tinge to her cheeks. "Yes?" She looked at the close proximity between Daphne and I, then at my eyes and lastly at the carpet.

"Draco came to see you."

"I heard you were sick" I explained after an awkward silence. It wasn't exactly true I did hear it but that wasn't exactly why I came to see her.

She looked back at me, "I'm fine really." Jacob the boy-who-never-ceases-to-amaze-us-with-his-idiocy pulled her to sit on the couch opposite Daphne and I and sat next to her. Also with close proximity might I add.

"I also came to invite you to the Manor."

"Oh Draco! How nice of you! Of course I'll come!" cried Daphne happily.

"Uh… actually Mother sent me to invite Astoria to see her, she wanted to show her a recipe of hers…" I admittedly squirmed under Daphne's furious gaze but it was only a tiny bit I could swear!

"That's very kind, thank you. But, I'm not free."

"I haven't even told you the day."

"I really am busy, Draco. Please thank your mother for me. It's very kind of her but I'm afraid I can't go." With that she got up shakily and walked away.

-Two weeks after-

I tried and tried to talk to her for the next two weeks but she was either busy or just not there. Something was up. I knew it.

It was midnight now and all the lights in her house were out. I remembered which window was hers. It was the small one, second window to the left. I picked up a small pebble and flung it at it. I continued at it until a light went up and I saw her peer out the window.

-Astoria-

I had been avoiding him for the past few weeks; going out as much as I could to avoid him and when I wasn't out I said I was busy. I was successful of course. That is until now.

There was a tapping at my window. What in the world? I groaned and rolled out of bed, lit a candle and stumbling over to the window. I yawned as I opened it to see what the ruckus was. There was a silhouette in courtyard. Who in the world? Well, I did know who it was. I could recognise him anywhere; Draco Malfoy.

The clouds rolled away and the moon shined down on him. His hair was silver in the moonlight, he was beckoning me. I shook my head and tried to shoo him away. That's when he started to shout at me to come down. "COME DOWN!"

"Shhh!" I whispered loudly. I know that's a contradiction in its terms but I tried to whisper as loudly as I could without waking anyone up. I quickly snuck down stairs in case he created anymore noise. I went out through the kitchen door and into the courtyard in front; the front door was much too big and bulky though honestly did we really need that big of a door? "Draco!" He was still staring at my window waiting for me to come down.

He turned around and ran over to me. "There you are. I never thought I'd get you down."

I sighed. "What do you want, Draco?"

"Well I've been coming to see you these past few weeks. What happened? WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?"

"Shhh!" I looked up at the house to check if anyone was awake. Thankfully the 'coast was clear'. "Follow me." I dragged him off to the orchard so that we didn't have to risk Draco waking the house up again.

We reached a clearing of oak trees after a while. "Well..?" he tapped his foot impatiently while leaning against a tree.

I slumped down to the ground against the oak next to the oak he was at. "Its nothing." Did he really have to make it harder than it was? Did he think it was easy to completely ignore him? After- after-

"Nothing is not a good answer" he replied exasperated. "What have I done? Was it the kiss?"

"No. You haven't done anything. And no, it's not about that." Oh, no. I could feel tears prick at my eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"You're not making this easy for me."

"What do you mean not easier?"

"I mean we can't be together."

Silence. "Why?" he asked painfully. He sounded like a lost child.

That was the last straw. The tears were flowing freely now. My face cradled in my arms.

-Draco-

She was crying. Oh, no. I looked around. She was crying. Do something Draco! But what? I had never had this problem before. I didn't know to console a _crying female_! Suddenly it came sort of naturally. I pulled her to me and let her cry on my shoulder for a bit. Normally I would have been repulsed by the snot and tears soaking my cloak but I really didn't mind. Well that is I would mind if it was someone else's after all we're talking about _snot_. But Astoria was different. And I'm not talking just her… snot, but everything. I couldn't be disgusted... or even anger with her. I really couldn't describe how I felt about her.

She finally looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy but still, she managed to look absolutely perfect; perfect to me anyway. I held her face between my two hands and looked into those warm brown eyes which were so different from my cold ones. "Because I love you." I knew I didn't deserve her love. I knew I didn't deserve her. Call me selfish if you will but I loved her too. I never thought I'd love someone. But by God I loved her. I realised I'd loved her for a long time now but I was denying because I didn't understand it. I loved my Mother, yes. But… this, this was different. This was a different kind; one with which I wasn't familiar with but she showed me and taught me what it was.

"I love you too", I whispered. I kissed away each tear and for tear I kissed away I whispered into her ear again and again that I loved her and promised that I would kiss away any tear yet to come.

She smiled at me beautifully and we kissed once again.

-Astoria-

I remembered last night so vividly in my head. He loved me. I smiled to myself and touched my lips delicately.

"Miss Astoria?" Poppy knocked and peeked in, "Breakfast."

"In a second, Poppy, thank you."

"My, Miss Astoria. Why aren't you happy today!" She smiled as she helped me into my dress.

"Yes" I gave small smile. "Yes, I am."

-Mrs Greengrass-

I looked up at the door as Astoria flounced in. Honestly that girl had her mind in the clouds sometimes!

"Astoria! Go boil me two 4 minute eggs." I waved her off.

"Now now, Lavinia. Astoria is not a servant." Vincent patted my hand and motioned the incompetent cow to sit at the table. "Poppy! If you please."

"Yes, sir."

"Good morning, Mother" Daphne greeted. Ah, there was my beautiful child.

"Daphne, my child. Sit down. POPPY! A seat for Daphne." I ordered her.

"Yes, Madam. Anything else?"

"Yes. My four minute eggs. Where are they?" I sniffed distastefully. Really, now. Was it that _hard _to boil two eggs? Good help was really had to come by now-a-days.

"Madam, I'm afraid it takes four minutes to boil four minute eggs and it's only been a minute since you told me to boil them." Vincent laughed heartily, why the nerve of him. Astoria laughed behind her napkin. Little pig.

"Apologise to Mother now! How _dare _you talk back to her like that!" Daphne shouted. That's my girl.

"I'm sorry, Madam."

I ignored her. A lady does not lower herself to a servant's level. "Where is Jacob, Daphne?"

"He is ill" Daphne replied.

"My word. It must be Astoria's cold that has caused it. Astoria! See how you have sickened my poor son?" Diseases spreading little tramp.

-Astoria-

"He is ill" Daphne replied to Mrs Greengrass while glared at me when Mr and Mrs Greengrass weren't looking. Why was so glaring at me? Well, it was hardly unusual. Daphne glared at me so often I'd be surprised if she didn't. I shrugged it off as something unimportant.

"My word. It must be Astoria's cold that has caused it. Astoria! See how you have sickened my poor son?" cried Mrs Greengrass. Oh dear. I knew he shouldn't have stayed so close to me when I was sink and now he is sick.

After breakfast ended, I crept up to Jacob's room. I knocked lightly. "Jacob?"

No reply.

I knocked harder this time. "Jake?"

Still no reply.

He always opened the door for me. Maybe he was too sick to answer! Concerned, I opened the door a crack and peeked in. I could see his back to me. Well, he was up. I opened the door and went in. "Jake?"

"What is it Astoria?" he croaked. He sounded awful.

I walked cautiously to meet his front as he stared out the window into the courtyard. "I heard you weren't well and I… I brought you some peppermint tea." I was finally facing him. He didn't look well at all. Pale. Bags under his eyes. Solemn. I settled the porcelain cup onto his side table.

"Thanks" he looked up at me and quickly looked away.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his forehead. It wasn't hot. He didn't have a fever. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"No" he replied then looked at me with his red eyes only to look away quickly again. "I don't want you to catch my sickness." He smiled weakly.

I smiled in relief. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Drink the tea and get better, I'll come back later."

-Draco-

I woke up this morning the happiest I had been since I could remember. Quite possibly this was the happiest I had been in my life ever.

"Draco, you seem happy" Mother commented at breakfast.

I grinned. "Yes, I am."

"Does this have something to do with Astoria?" Gosh did she know everything?

"Yup" I smiled contently.

She smiled with delight. "Your wooing her is going well, I take it?"

I smiled like a bloody idiot and practically skipped off in an extremely un-Malfoy-ish fashion. Not common, I assure you.

-Astoria-

"Poppy, I'm going out. If Mother asks say that I heading off to the town library." I waved and walked off in the direction of town. Well I wasn't _exactly _going to the library. I was however heading in that _direction_; I was going to town just not to the library.

"Astoria!" Draco pecked me lightly on the lips. Even the smallest kiss never hesitated to make my legs turn to pudding. He smirked and took my hand and dragged me off.

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled which I didn't do very often.

He grinned at me. "You'll see."

After a while of 'are-we-there-yet' and 'no's, we finally arrived there. He took me to a clearing in a wood. The grass was forest green dotted with daisies and marigolds. The trees were a mixture of oaks, willows and apples which weren't bearing fruit this season. Their leaves created a canopy to shield us from the sun's hot rays but let enough through to let us keep warm. And right smack in the middle of this clearing was a picnic sheet spread out with every wine, savoury food and desert ones little heart could desire. Needless to say that everything looked perfect. He was so thoughtful. Blast it. I'm going to cry again!

"You don't like it?" he asked frowning.

I laughed. Was he kidding? It was beautiful. How could I _not _like? "You silly goose!"

-Draco-

"You silly goose!" she laughed and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll have you know that I don't allow many people if any at all to call me a 'silly goose'. You should be honoured that I will not inflict my wrath on you for calling me such a thing. Now the least you can do to make it up to me is to give me a proper kiss!" I informed her in mock seriousness.

She scrunched up her face cutely pretending to be thinking. "Hmm… No, I don't think I will." She answered simply and went to sit at the picnic and started piling a plate with food.

"Well methinks not!" I grabbed her from behind.

There was an 'Oof' and then there was a 'splat'. There 'Oof' was from Astoria and the 'splat' was from a piece of chocolate cake on the plate she was holding. Obviously, Astoria wasn't the one that the 'splat' landed on.

She giggled. She had the gull to actually _giggle _at a time like this. I was about to snap at her when she kissed off the cake and icing on my lips and in the process, of course, kissing me. She pulled back after a while though it me it was much too short, alas darn the need for oxygen. I was feeling a wee bit light headed. "Sweets always have been my weakness" she smiled shyly.

"Really?" I laughed as I picked up a pie. "They're my weakness too."

"Draco. You wouldn't." She said with terror in her eyes.

"I would." I contradicted.

"Don't you-" I laughed as I looked at my handy work. Her face was cover with cream from the pie. "DRACO MAL-!"

And so I gave her the same treatment she gave me.

-Astoria-

After a bit of a food fight, we eventually decided to stop. Actually _I _decided to stop while _Draco _wanted to continue. We lay down on the grass with Draco's chest pillowing my head.

"I've been thinking..."

"Will wonders ever cease?" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. Thank goodness he didn't hear me.

"I said 'What about?'" I said loudly with a smile.

"Well, its my birthday soon..." he started.

"You know, Draco? I don't even know your birthday." I lifted my head up and rested my chin on his chest to look into his eyes. Silver-ish blue is now my favourite colour I decided.

"26th of August" I rested my ear on his right breast and listened to his heartbeat.

"That's not long then. It's in a month. Why didn't you tell me?" I glared at him lightly.

"Never came up. What about yours?"

"28th of June. I'm three years younger than you." I pouted slightly as I glanced at him.

"Little girl" he said as he tapped my nose with his finger. I could hear his chuckle rumble through his chest.

"You're no better, you started that food fight and you didn't want to stop" I shot back saucily.

"Did not." "Did too." "Did not." "Did too."

"Did not and that's the last of it. No backs." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now back to what I was _saying_... I'm thinking of having a ball."

"Well why don't you have one?"

"It was just a thought."

"It's your 21st birthday day, you should have one."

"You know what, I think I will."

"Who are you going to take?" I asked shyly.

"Daphne." I looked up in shock and anger.

"Fine." I said with as much dignity as I could muster and got up.

But of course, he held me back. "Who do you think, you silly ninny?" He smiled.

---------------

A/N: aww, aren't they adorable? Please, please please please review, and let us know how you liked the chapter. Because reviews make us happyyy and want to write more. :)


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To our dear reviews,

Yes, we apologize; this is not a chapter (sorry guys)

We just want to let you guys know that we are **SO SO SORRY **that we haven't been updating lately and we are NOT going to abandon this story. We've just got our exams (in one week YIKES) so we've pretty much been spending all free time studying. Yes, it's sad but it's true.

Your reviews mean SO MUCH to us, literally. Just a simple 'good update' makes our day. You have no idea how much we appreciate that you're reading and reviewing our fanfic. We're not going to give up on this story, so please, do hold on a bit, and don't give up on us. Hopefully, we'll have the next chapter up soon.

So yep, wish us luck, in a week we'd be sitting in a scary formidable, eerily quiet exam hall sitting our papers…

Thank you SO MUCH again for all your great reviews

Cheers,

Dracoisoursexbomb


End file.
